The Beginning of Eclipse
by JoselinCastillo'Skywalker
Summary: Finalmente se casaron, Anakin y Anthu Skywalker deben aprender a ser cuidadosos con sus afectos, aprender a manejar sus sentimientos al retorno a Coruscant. Estos 3 años serán felicidad o serán todos llenos de obstáculos. One shot de mis historias The light come sun y The Beginning of the Dawn, esto pasaría hacer un intermedio del episodio 2 y 3.(Episodio 3 ya en marcha por cierto)
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA CHICOS! PERDÓN LA DEMORA, PERO ES QUE COMO DIJE DEBO CAPITULO PARA OTRA HISTORIA, PERO AL NO TENER IDEAS, ME DECIDÍ POR AVANZAR ESTE ONE SHOT, PERO ME DEMORE EDITANDO Y RELEYENDO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y SEA DE SU AGRADO POR SU PUESTO! ESO ES LO MAS IMPORTANTE! EN FIN AQUI EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE 3 O 4, AUN NO LO SE! PERO EN FIN CONTINUEMOS! X)**

 **STAR WARS NO ME PERTENECE (ACLARO!) (QUISIERA A ANAKIN... PERO BUENO...xd)**

 **Mi OC POR OTRO LADO SI ME PERTENECE, QUE PASA A SER CARACTERIZADO POR NINA DOBREV :3 AL IGUAL QUE MIS OTROS OC CASPIAN (BEN BARNES) JEREMY (STEVEN R. MCQUEEN) HARRY (HARRY STYLES) LOUIS Y NIALL (YA DEBEN SABER xd) DAMON Y STEFAN (IAN SOMELHALDER Y PAUL WESLEY) XIA (JUNG SO-MIN) TORI (VICTORIA JUSTICE)**

 **EN FIN SIGAMOS: (POR FIN! X.X XD)**

Se casaron Anakin todavía no podía creerlo. Estaba casado con la única persona en la galaxia que adoraba y amaba. Él pensó que era divertido cuando finalmente se había quitado el manto, justo antes de la ceremonia, levantando una ceja desafiante como escudriñó a su elección de atuendo. No podía quejarse, el vestido era aún más a su gusto, que los otros que había visto en otras mujeres que ni les quedaba al gusto, el vestido venía con un poco de bordado... ella le había explicado que lo había hecho ella misma. Anthu había estado tan nerviosa cuando se acercaron al altar con R2 y Threpio como testigos. Se registraron al evento. Naturalmente.

Al decir sus votos, él se ató a sí mismo por la vida de ella y con ella sólo podía mirar hacia el futuro, su vida juntos y tal vez después de la guerra formar una familia. Anakin por otro lado sabía que tendrían poco tiempo juntos para disfrutar de su felicidad de recién casados. Ahora que estaban solos, en su propia habitación, que pasaba hacer la habitación de Anthu en el reciento que estaba cerca a las cascadas. Era un lugar muy bonito, donde tendrían un montón de privacidad, ya que Anthu había mandado al personal de vacaciones en su estancia (luna de miel) con anakin. Anthu soltó un chillido de sorpresa cuando Anakin se la llevó por encima del umbral de la habitación. Él sólo se rio con alegría, disfrutando de la sensación de su esposa.

Anthu: Cuánto tiempo tenemos? -pregunto, estremeciéndose de placer mientras besaba suavemente su cuello.

Anakin: Una semana. Me gustaría quedarme por más tiempo... pero sería sospechoso, así que tenemos que volver pronto -respondió.

Anthu: -suspiró- Bueno, entonces mejor ágamos la mayor parte -dijo, besándolo con libertad ya que ahora podía, ya que no habría nadie interviniendo.

Anthu luego se apartó mientras su estómago se dio a conocer. Ambos rieron.

Anakin: hambre, Sra. Skywalker? -Preguntó, ella asintió con la cabeza y él la llevó a la cocina

Anthu: bien déjame preparar algo para los dos

Anakin: está bien –dijo bajándola- pero déjame ayudarte?

Anthu: enserio? –levanto una ceja incrédula

Anakin: si, no soy como el resto de hombres, así que no tendrás porque preocuparte por eso -su voz de repente le dijo al oído desde atrás- vamos a comer

La conversación fue de lo más agradable, como de costumbre. Aunque ahora, había una mirada más amorosa, ya que ahora podían expresarse sin reserva. Ellos eran marido y mujer, no importaba nada más en la galaxia. Cuando terminó la cena, se trasladaron a otra habitación de la casa. Había otra hambre que querían cubrir.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Anakin despertó fue recibido por su esposa asu lado aun dormida, se veía desordenada con todo su cabello marrón esparcido por todos lados. Él sonrió no había sido un sueño, y sólo de pensar en eso lo hizo exuberante. Él la miró un momento, simplemente disfrutar viendo su sueño. Él realmente se había casado con ella. Esto, en sí mismo, era... realmente glorioso para el joven aprendiz jedi.

Anthu despertó mirándolo con una ceja levantada y con la cara aun de sueño.

Anthu: estabas mirándome dormir?

Anakin: no -se apresuró a responder, y luego sonrió cuando ella lo miró- sí, lo era

Anthu: mmm ... yo estaba roncando? se rio entre dientes ligeramente.

Anakin: no, no lo estabas -negó con una sonrisa- has dormido bien?

Anthu: más que bien –sonrio coqueta- tú? -preguntó ella, sus labios se extiende en una sonrisa.

Él no sonrió. En realidad no había dormido bien, y había despertado en medio de la noche con una pesadilla. En el sueño que había visto un sith matándola. Habia mentido, él no quería preocuparla. Ella había sido la única que creyó en él cuando habló de los sueños de su madre. Sabía que se hacían realidad.

Anakin: Dormí muy bien.

Anthu estiró el cuello para arriba, besándolo.

Anthu: Te ves cansado ani, ¿qué pasa?" -preguntó, alzando un dedo y poniendo sobre sus pómulos

Anakin negó con la cabeza, y con su mano tomo la cuerda familiar de cuero del collar que le había dado de niño, que estaba alrededor de su cuello. Anthu ahora estaba un poco preocupada.

Anthu: -suspiro- no nos ocultemos secretos ani -susurró- puede ser una perdición

Anakin: es sólo un sueño -respondió, abrazándola y acariciando su cuello.

Anthu: se trataba de mí, no es así? -preguntó, sabiendo que si quería podía usar el enlace mental que tenían, pero se contuvo.

Él debería decirle por su cuenta. Los labios de Anakin se apretaron contra su cuello, que estaba tratando de distraerla.

Anthu: Anakin, sé lo que estás haciendo, estoy asumiendo que tenía razón de el hecho de que de repente eres muy cariñoso.

Anakin: acaso no estoy autorizado a ser cariñoso con mi esposa? -murmuró en su cuello.

Anthu: no es eso, es porque me estás evitando -replicó, tratando de ignorar simplemente lo que la sensación de que estaba haciendo con ella- Anakin-

Anakin: -suspiró, sacando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos- has muerto –dijo- Pero no va a suceder -sus manos se apretaron alrededor de su cintura- no voy a dejar que eso suceda

Anthu: -sonrió- sé que no lo harás -dijo, empezando a estirar sus brazos- me voy a ir a hacer el desayuno –gimió- mmm ahora, tu tiene toda la vida para disfrutar de mi... pero ahora mi estómago está demandando alimentos, como es el tuyo me imagino…

Anakin se echó a reír, la abrazo contra el apretadamente por un momento para luego darle un beso antes de dejarla ir

Anakin: vuelve a mí, mi amor –dijo con voz suplicante

Anthu: -rio- siempre -respondió, inclinándose y besándolo de nuevo antes de salir de la habitación.

Cuando se fue, los pensamientos de Anakin se volvió hacia su sueño. Le preocupo demasiado, nunca dejaría que le hicieran daño, no se lo permitiría a nadie. De hecho, si alguien se atreve, esta seguro que le daría una muerte muy dolorosa. Pero porque había soñado así, pero mucho más que todo porque Anthu había ido encontrarse con ese sith en el planeta de lava Mustfar. Ella era su mujer ahora, no debía ir atrás de ningún hombre mucho menos un sith, se le hacía muy confuso todo, asi que deshecho esos pensamientos a un lado para poder seguirla, y así tomar el desayuno juntos. Cuidadosamente, se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina para unirse a la señora Skywalker. Sonrió. Anthuanet Skywalker - le gustaba ese nombre.

Una semana había pasado para cuando Anthu y Anakin tomaron un transporte de regreso a Coruscant, ambos llegaron dirigiéndose al edificio donde vivía la senadora, en todo el viaje se habían cuestionado cuando y donde se tendrían que ver sin ser descubiertos, lo cubrieron casi todo, pero anakin quería que vivieran juntos, ahora que eran marido y mujer no la quería tener lejos de el, así tuviera problemas con obi-wan respecto a donde se encontraba. Al llegar al departamento, Anthu fue recibida enseguida por Threpio, nadie sabía de su llegada, asi que por el momento estaría libre de cualquier visita inesperada.

Anthu: -respiro hondo sentándose en su sillón- dulce, dulce hogar –sonrio echándose

Anakin rio dejando las maletas a un lado del ascensor y caminando hacia donde se encontraba su esposa, ella se acomodó para que el se sentara a su lado.

Anakin: feliz de regresar, supongo –la miro sonriendo de lado

Anthu le hizo un puchero del cual anakin se tuvo que morder el labio para no tener el impulso de llevarla a la habitación, que le había dado escalofríos ese inocente puchero suyo, así que conteniéndose y recordando que apenas y habían llegado, boto todo el aire que no tenía idea que estaba conteniendo.

Anthu: algo asi…

Anakin: y eso? –alzo una ceja

Anthu: -le sonrio de lado y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro- me hubiera gustado quedarme un poco más allá, para así tener más momentos juntos, aquí ni siquiera tendremos tiempo de vernos –resoplo frunciendo ceño-

Anakin puso mala cara, tenía razón, aquí no tendrían mucho tiempo juntos, el aun tenía que trabajar duro si quería que obi-wan lo mandara a las pruebas para ser un caballero jedi, y Anthu tendría ahora sus propias misiones como caballero quien sabe donde. Sacudiendo la cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos beso la cabeza de su esposa abrazando para apoyarla en su pecho.

Anakin: cierto, pero eso no evita que cuando nos veamos nuestros momentos sean más gratos e inmemorables –dijo pasando su nariz por el cuello de ella

Anthu: mmm si, en eso tienes razón

Se quedaron unos minutos asi echados, en un silencio muy cómodo para ambos, hasta que anthu suspiro separándose de el y volteándose para mirarlo.

Anthu: ani, has pensado alguna vez en formar una familia?

Anakin la miro por unos segundos y sonrio.

Anakin: si… muchas veces, fue mi siguiente paso de mi segundo sueño que fue casarnos, el siguiente paso era bueno formar una familia –se encogió de hombros- claro que eso sería luego, aún tenemos que derrotar a Doku, una guerra está por iniciar y no me gustaría que nuestros hijos estuvieran metidos en esto, me gustaría que estén en un tiempo de paz y armonía

Anthu sonrio hacia el, anakin quería tener hijos, ella estaba encantada con ello, pero tenia razón ahora no los podían tener, uno porque aun eran recién casados y debían adaptarse al secreto, dos eran muy jóvenes aun y tres mucho más importante una guerra se avecinaba

Anthu: tienes razón –asintió- yo también lo había pensado así

Anakin: sé que no podremos tenerlos ahora, pero… podríamos practicar mientras tanto –le sonrio coqueto

Anthu sonrio mientras anakin se inclinaba dándole un beso dulce que se volvió apasionado segundos después, iniciando un nuevo camino, donde anakin la cargo en estilo de novia hacia su habitación. Desde aquel día habían acordado que vivirían en su apartamento, ese sería su hogar. Meses habían pasado cuando Anakin había empezado misiones que lo volvían cada vez más maduro, anthu lo había ayudado en eso por su lado, hacer más paciente y a reflexionar en casos de caos donde podría estallar, así que durante esos meses Anakin había cambiado del adolescente algo inmaduro, impulsivo e insolente, a un hombre de casi 20 años más sabio, paciente y sensato; y este cambio no había pasado desapercibido por el maestro Obi-wan Kenobi, ni mucho menos por el consejo jedi, así que como una sorpresa una semana antes de su cumpleaños número 20, Obi-wan lo sito en el templo en las salas de entrenamientos, Anakin pensando que era como todos los días que se juntaban para entrenar llego con el semblante sereno, confiado y relajado con el cual se mostraba desde hace tiempo; Obi-wan sonrio al verlo, el cambio era casi total, pero se alegraba que no fuera del todo, sino ese no sería Anakin, aun él tenía su carácter sarcástico y ocurrente de siempre, y esa personalidad de su padawan aunque lo irritara le gustaba.

Anakin: buenos días maestro –dijo inclinándose para luego mirarlo de frente- ya estoy aquí para mi entrenamiento del día

Obi-wan: buenos días mi joven padawan –asintió- me alegra saberlo, pensé que llegarías tarde

Anakin: me ofende maestro –dijo fingiendo cara de dolor con una mano en el corazón- no piense así, esos arruinaría mi reputación aquí maestro –dijo sarcástico

Obi-wan volteo los ojos y se cruzó de brazos mirándolo serio.

Obi-wan: el mismo de siempre mi joven padawan

Anakin: bueno no sería yo sino fuera así –se encogió de hombros

Obi-wan: cierto, en fin empecemos –dijo sacando de su cinturón su sable

Anakin hizo lo mismo sacando su sable, pero de repente Obi-wan apago su sable volviéndolo a enganchar a su cinturón, Anakin confundido apago el suyo volviendo a su pose firme.

Anakin: que sucede maestro

Obi-wan: anakin estás listo –sonrio alegremente

Anakin: listo? –dijo arrugando la frente- si estoy listo para entrenar, pues si lo estoy

Obi-wan: no hablo de eso mi joven padawan, hablo sobre las pruebas

Anakin: que sucede con ellas? –obi-wan alzo una ceja y anakin agrando sus ojos sorprendido- ya…. ya... ya estoy listo? –dijo casi tartamudeando

Obi-wan asintió aun con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, mientras anakin lo miro emocionado, pronto casi para el anochecer llego a su casa (el departamento), donde al llegar encontró a su esposa preparando la cena, ella se volvió al sentirlo cerca, y anakin le sonrio apoyado en el marco de la cocina, ella lo miro confundida, sus emociones eran de alegrías muy altas.

Anthu: tienes algo que decirme? –dijo dejando el trapo de la cocina a un lado

Anakin sonrio asintiendo

Anthu: que es?

Anakin sonrio aún más grande, Anthu impaciente frunció el ceño caminando para quedar frente a el, anakin aun la miraba emocionado.

Anthu: Anakin Skywalker respóndeme ahora, o paga las consecuencias más tarde –dijo mirándolo seria

Anakin abrió la boca mirándola, esos solo significaba nada de nada… y que tal vez hasta lo mandaba a dormir en la sala, ya había pasado una vez, cuando se le había negado a contarle el sueño que tuvo la otra vez, sobre ese sith encapuchado matándola, sacudió esos pensamientos lejos para mejor responderle antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Anakin: estoy listo para las pruebas –dijo, su voz llena de emoción

Anthu abrió la boca y sonrio, arrojándose a los brazos de su amado esposo alegremente, sintiendo felicidad y mucho orgullo de él, lo abrazo con todo el amor que pudo transmitirle mientras anakin le daba vueltas alrededor riendo, para luego besarle la frente.

Anthu: eso es fantástico amor –dijo abrazándolo por el cuello cerrando los ojos al sentir esa paz y tranquilidad al abrazarlo como siempre- estoy tan feliz y orgullosa, felicidades

Anakin: gracias mi amor –dijo separándose un poco y tomándola del rostro para darle un beso

Un beso que duro un minuto, que le saco el aliento a ambos.

Anthu: como fue… –susurro aun agitada por el beso

Anakin: te acuerdas Obi-wan me sito para entrenar hoy en una de las salas del templo

Anthu asintió comprendiendo a donde llegaba, obi-wan era mucho de sorpresas, sino más pregúntenle a ella cuando le dijo que estaría siendo nombrada cuando estaba aún en peligro

Anthu: si, entonces fue mientras iban a entrenar

Anakin asintió sonriéndole.

Anakin: al principio me confundió, cuando me dijo que íbamos a empezar y de la nada volvió a enganchar su sable, yo apague el mío totalmente confundido ante su acción, entonces fue cuando me lo dijo, aun no me lo puedo creer

Anthu: créelo ani, vas a ser un caballero jedi en una semana –sonrio feliz a el

Anakin: -asintió- esta semana tendré las pruebas y ya para la otra seré un caballero

Anthu: para esto, tenemos que celebrar –sonrio emocionada

Anakin sonrio de lado galantemente, Anthu conocía esa sonrisa, así que lo miro cuestionable negando con la cabeza, iba hablar pero antes de que lo hiciera anakin la había cargado al estilo nupcial, ella dio un pequeño gritito de sorpresa ante la acción y anakin rio ante ello.

Anthu: anakin –dijo frunciendo el ceño

Anakin: vamos mi amor –la miro suplicante con un puchero

Anthu: -negó con la cabeza- ashhh no sé por qué no te puede decir que no

Anakin: tal vez porque me amas señora Skywalker?

Anthu: puede ser –sonrio de lado- pero mira que te salvaste de esta solo por el hecho de que vas hacer un caballero

Anakin rodo los ojos mirándola divertido, mientras pasaban por el pasillo hacia su habitación.

Anthu: estoy hablando en serio anakin

Anakin: tranquila amor

Ambos llegaron a su habitación para continuar lo que estaba planeado por suceder. Una semana más tarde Anakin se encontraba ya enfrente de todo el consejo jedi y la república, al igual que hace un año anthu había estado para su nombramiento, el canciller Palpatine al frente de todo el mundo hablando palabras sobre la fuerza buena que influye atra vez del tiempo los jedi dentro de la galaxia, cuando el canciller termino asintió sonriéndole desde lo alto, anakin asintió hacia el sonriendo ligeramente aun arrodillado, maestro Windu asintió hacia Yoda.

Yoda: maestro Obi-wan puede cortarle la trenza padawan al joven caballero Skywalker

Anakin sonrio emocionado, mientras que en uno de los muchos compartimientos Anthu veía el acontecimiento junto con Padme y sus amigos Jedi, Xia, Harry, Louis, Ploo Koon, Damon, Stefan, Caspian, su amigo de años Niall y su hermano menor Jeremy. Obi-wan dio un paso adelante atrás de anakin, tomando con cuidado su espada encendida en una mano y la otra la trenza padawan, a los segundos más tarde Anakin pudo sentir el ruido del sable cortar su trenza mientras el público aplaudía hacia el en forma de felicitaciones. Obi-wan le puso su mano en su hombro contento por su ex padawan, que era como el hijo que siempre hubiera querido tener, Anakin se levantó, girándose para verlo con una sonrisa alegre mientras asentía hacia el, más tarde ese día en el festejo Anakin y Anthu se alejaron de los semas yéndose para los jardines, donde al llegar a un laberinto familiar pudieron abrasarse finalmente, nadie los vería allí.

Anthu: oh ani, estoy tan orgullosa

Anakin: gracias mi amor –la beso en la mejilla- lo mejor de todo es que esta aquí conmigo para celebrarlo juntos –le sonrio feliz

Anthu: nunca te voy a dejar solo ani –le sonrio amorosamente, acariciando su mejilla

Anakin: ni yo mi amor

Anakin se inclinó hacia adelante besándola dulcemente, ese beso que los hacia llegar hasta las nubes a ambos. Lo que ellos no sabían era que una persona se había retirado también del lugar para seguirlos de cerca, este sonrio para si mismo mientras veía la escena, para luego caminar lejos del lugar. Anthu se aparto del beso cuando le falto el aire y sonriéndole coqueta, lo miro juguetona, anakin le devolvió la sonrisa al instante.

Anthu: mmm sabes te tengo otra sorpresa en casa

Anakin: asi? Y se podría saber que seria? –le siguió el juego

Anthu: nop –negó con una sonrisa-

Anakin: por fis –la miro suplicante y anthu negó riendo- ni siquiera un adelanto?

Anthu: aquí? –lo miro con cara de enserio?- no pasare el riesgo

Anakin: oh vamos

Anthu rio cuando anakin le tomo de la mano sacándolos del laberinto para dirigirse a la salida del templo donde tomaron la caza de anakin dirigiéndose así a su departamento, donde la sorpresa tan ansiada de anakin los esperaba.

 *************THE END 1***************

 **UHHHH PRIMER CAPITULO HECHO! SEGUNDO CAPITULO MAÑANA CHICOS! ESPERO! COMO DIJE AUN TENGO EL CAPITULO PENDIENTE DE MI HISTORIA DE DRAGON BALL Z, ASI QUE ESTARÉ EN DUDAS, PERO SINO PUBLICO MAÑANA SERA EN LA MADRUGADA DE PASADO, YA QUE YA LO TENGO CASI HECHO, PERO TAMBIÉN TENGO OBLIGACIONES DE LA UNIVERSIDAD, ASI QUE MAS ASEGURADO SERIA PASADO, EN FIN (MUCHO DIGO ESO) NOS VEMOS PRONTO! :3**

 **ADIOSSSS! :D (BESOS Y ABRAZOS)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA YA ES TARDE AQUI, PERO ACABO DE LLEGAR DE LA UNIVERSIDAD U_U ESTOY SUPER CANSANDISIMA! ASI QUE DIVIDIRÉ EL CAPITULO DE HOY EN 2 PARTES, PORQUE COMO DIJE SINCERAMENTE ME SIENTO SUPERMEGACANSADA, SOLO SUBIRÉ LA PARTE QUE ESCRIBI AYER, EN FIN ESPERO QUE ME COMPRENDAN Y QUE LES GUSTE :)**

 **COMO DIJE DESDE UN PRINCIPIO STAR WARS NO ES MIO Y MI OC QUE PASA A SER REPRESENTADO POR NINA DOBREV SI :3**

 _ ************PRIMERA PARTE***************_

Las guerras clone habían comenzado en toda la galaxia, y los jedi buscaban con todas sus fuerzas unir a otro planetas a la república, ya que los separatistas habían empezado hacerlo para ganar más terreno. Habían pasado 2 años, Anakin por fin ya se había graduado como caballero, y ahora vivía junto con su esposa en el departamento de ella, aunque mayormente solo iba a dormir, para que no hubiera sospechas, por otro lado físicamente por los años en la guerra su cabello había crecido hasta por sus hombros, y había adquirido una pequeña cicatriz que pasaba por su ojo derecho, y su esposa ahora estaba más centrada en ser un jedi, Anthu ahora con las justa eh iba a una reunión con el Senado. Mientras tanto entre los Separatistas y la República Galáctica se han desatado las Guerras Clуnicas. Una galaxia dividida tras la batalla de Geonosis, el ejercito del conde Doku con un ataque fulminante se ha hecho control de las principales rutas híper espaciales, aislando a la república de la mayoría de su ejército clone, con pocos clones disponibles los generales jedi no pueden afianzarse en el borde exterior mientras mas y mas planetas se unen a los separatistas de Doku. Mientras que los jedi estan ocupados librando una guerra, nadie se encarga de mantener la paz, el caos y el crimen se extienden, y los inocentes se convierten en víctimas en una galaxia sin ley. Mientras tanto el hijo del señor del crimen Jabba el Hutt es raptado por una banda rival de piratas, desesperado por encontrar a su hijo Jabba lanza una llamada de auxilio, una llamada que los jedi responden con cautela. Mientras que en el edificio del Senado, ya que el senador Organa había convocado una reunión, todos los senadores se saludaron mientras cada uno llegaba al departamento alquilado, las senadoras Castle y Amidala se sentaron juntas en cuanto, el senador de al Alderan pidió que todos se sentaran en la sala.

Organa: queridos amigos y compañeros senadores –dijo al medio de la sala- me alegra en el alma verlos aquí y que ahíjan dispuesto a venir a esta pequeña reunión- los convoque aquí ya que un viejo amigo y compañero ha regresado al senado después de tantos años

Anthu miro confundida a Padme quien se encogió de hombros mirándola. Todos en la sala empezaron a cuestionarse quién era esta persona, haciendo un bullicio.

Ask-Akk: se podría saber quién esta persona senador Organa?

MasAmedda: si senador Organa, no nos deje con las dudas e inquietud

Organa: amigos míos estoy hablando de nada menos que del Senador Vines Logan del planeta Drall que queda en el sistema Coreliano

Anthu se quedó impactada al escuchar ese nombre, no se podía mover y Padme noto esto al sentirla tensa a su lado.

Padme: estas bien? –le susurro un poco preocupada

Anthu: si… no te preocupes –susurro de vuelta como pudo

Padme asintió aun mirándola preocupada

Ronet Coor: enserio? El senador Vines esta devuelta –dijo con alegría obvia en su voz

Organa: si amigo mío –sonrio había el pequeño humano- el senador está de vuelta en su cargo, el canciller fue quien lo contacto de nuevo y al parecer no pudo decir que no

Ronet Coor: esa es una buena noticia –sonrio con alegría

Padme: y él está aquí senador Organa? –dijo mirando de reojo al jedi a su lado

Organa sonrio hacia la senadora de Naboo.

Organa: si amiga mía, es por eso que convoque también la reunión, el ya está aquí en Coruscant llego al medio día –dijo mirándolos a todos- así que con ustedes el senador Vines

Esperaron unos segundos, cuando de los cuartos salió un hombre de unos 1.75 metros, de cabello negro y unos ojos azules profundos, era joven aún se le notaba tendría unos 27 años, el senador miro a todos sus colegas deteniéndose en una muy conocida para él.

Organa: aquí lo tienen –dijo sonriéndole al chico- de regreso

Logan camino hacia donde estaba el senador, mientras el resto de senadores aplaudían en la emoción al volver a ver a un viejo amigo y colega de años.

Logan: es un honor volver a la república –sonrio a todos- espero que todos me acepten de vuelta en el cargo, sé que han pasado 4 años desde que estuve aquí, pero no los defraudare

Organa: lo sabemos muchacho –dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro del joven

Ronet coor: y no me vas a saludar mal amigo –dijo fingiendo molesta- acaso ya me olvidaste

Logan: yo? Nunca –rio- mi viejo amigo Ronet –asintió al senador en saludo

Ronet se paró y se dio un abrazo amistoso con el joven hombre frente a él, después de unos minutos más de charla, el senador Organa se volvió hacia Logan.

Organa: por cierto, en tu ausencia se unió una nueva senadora hace como unos 3 años –dijo mirando hacia la senadora de Naboo- Logan quiero presentarte a una amiga mía la senadora Amidala del planeta Naboo

Padme se levantó de su asiento al lado izquierdo de anthu y camino hasta está al frente del senador de Drall.

Padme: mucho gusto en conocerlo senador Vines

Logan: el gusto es mío senadora Amidala –dijo tomando su mano y dándole un beso en la parte posterior de este

Organa: y por supuesto tú ya conoces a la senadora Castle –dijo mirando con una sonrisa alegre y paternal a la joven jedi sentada

Logan: como olvidarla –sonrio y camino para acercarse a ella

Anthu se levantó de su asiento y camino para alcanzar al reciente senador

Anthu: senador Vines no sabe la alegría que meda volver a ver de nuevo aquí con nosotros –sonrio- como ha estado?

Logan: senadora Castle –asintió hacia ella- lo mismo digo, me da mucha alegría verla y todo bien, como a estado usted?

Anthu: muy bien, gracias por preguntar –asintió en cortesía

Logan: escuche que la exoneraron es cierto? -dijo hablando sobre las reglas jedi

Anthu asintió incomoda.

Anthu: si, es cierto senador, pero eso no evita que siga con los jedi y siéndole fiel a sus reglas-Dijo mientras pensaba: _y también siéndole fiel a mi Ani_

Mientras tanto en la guerra donde se encontraba los jedi Obi-wan Kenobi y Anakin Skywalker, al parecer el que dirigía a los droides separatistas se retiró al ver que cada vez más se acercaban las fuerzas de la república derribando sus naves al instante.

Anakin: se están retirando

Clone: así se hace –dijo uno de los clones a lo lejos

Justo una nave apareció por encima de sus cabezas, Anakin y Obi-wan miraban curiosos hacia ella, no tenían idea de quién era.

Obi-wan: parece que ha llegado la ayuda –dijo girándose hacia anakin

Artoo se encamino hacia ellos piteando en ese momento, mientras que la nave misteriosa aterrizaba en el campo libre.

Obi-wan: nuestro crucero abra vuelto

Anakin: de modo que podemos contar con los refuerzos

Obi-wan: parece que nuestro problema está resuelto, puesto de refrescos, provisiones y tal vez también venga mi nuevo padawan

Anakin: qué?–se volteo a verlo con una ceja levantada- crees que es buena idea meter un aprendiz padawan en todo esto –dijo mirando alrededor

Obi-wan: ya hable de ello con el maestro yoda, y tú deberías solicitar uno, serias un buen profesor

Anakin: -rio y negó con la mano a un lado- no gracias

Obi-wan: anakin enseñar es un privilegio y es responsabilidad de los jedi ayudar adiestrar a la próxima generación

Anakin: un padawan, solo me distraería

La nave justo despego y la compuerta se abrió dejando ver que alguien estaba dentro, cuando la luz le dio a esta persona cuando empezó a caminar se vio que era una joven togruta mujer de unos 14 años aproximadamente, ella camino hacia ellos mirando a todo curiosa.

Obi-wan: es una niña –dijo un poco sorprendido

Anakin: -la miro de arriba a abajo- ah… dinos que haces tú aquí

Obi-wan lo miro y Artoo pitio

Ashoka: me llamo Ashoka –dijo caminando hacia ellos y se paro frente a ellos con una sonrisa- el maestro yoda me envió, me ha dicho que les comunique que deben volver al templo jedi –anakin y obi-wan se miraron- cuanto antes, hay una emergencia

Anakin: am –dijo acercándose a ella- no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero aquí también tenemos una emergencia –dijo señalando con el dedo al piso

Obi-wan: -cruzado de brazos- nuestras comunicaciones sufren cierta inestabilidad, hemos estado pidiendo ayuda –explico moviendo el brazo al entorno

Ashoka: el maestro yoda al no tener noticias suyas, me ha enviado como mensajera

Anakin suspiro dándose la vuelta caminando

Anakin: estupendo, no saben que estamos en apuros

Ashoka: pueden transmitir una señal por medio del crucero que me ha traído –dijo mirándolo

Anakin volteo a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, mientras que obi-wan le sonrio y volteo a mirar a Anakin quien relajo la mirada ante las palabras de la joven. Ellos fueron a la nave donde se empezaron a comunicar con alguien cercano, pero al parecer ellos también estaban en iguales condiciones. De vuelta a Coruscant, en el edificio de las senadoras, ambas llegaban de la reunión de hace unas 2 horas, Anthu iba pensativa, mientras Padme la miraba curiosa, y solo costo que llegaran al departamento de la primera para que la otra la llene de preguntas.

Padme: de donde conoces al senador Vines? Anthu tuviste un lazo con él? Y Porque fuiste seca con él en la reunión de bienvenida?

Anthu resoplo sentándose en uno de los sillones cruzándose de brazos mientras volteaba los ojos girando su cabeza para mirar a Padme:

Anthu: 1 lo conozco por una reunión, 2 no nunca –frunció el ceño y Padme la miro divertida- y 3 porque era fastidioso

Padme: el solo estaba siendo amable

Anthu la miro mal, _amable? El amable? Quería llegar más a mi, que no ven que estoy casada! Esperen no, porque mi matrimonio es secreto, dios será difícil sacarme a Padme de este lio_

Anthu: no me gusta su actitud conmigo

Padme: porque no le das una oportunidad –dijo sentándose a su lado- estas exonerada y sola, o es que ya tienes a alguien mas en mente

Anthu: no –negó con la cabeza rápidamente, _bueno si tengo a anakin pero no puedo decírtelo es un secreto…_ \- bueno dejemos eso de lado, debo irme, tengo una misión cerca con mi tropa, supongo que estere regresando un más del medio día -se encogió de hombros

Padme: suerte –sonrio- cuídate mucho, yo regresare mientras tanto a mi departamento –dijo acercándose a la otra senadora y abrasándola con cariño para luego retirarse

Mientras tanto en otro lugar los jedi se quedaron viendo el holograma de los clones hasta que este desapareció,

Anakin: imagino que debemos seguir resistiendo –miro a su ex maestro

Obi-wan: va… –dijo, luego se volteo a la joven con la mano en el pecho- mis disculpas jovencita presentémonos como es debido –dijo y se a cerco hasta quedar frente a ella

Ashoka: soy la nueva aprendiz padawan –dijo sonriendo- me llamo Ashoka Tano

Obi-wan: y yo Obi-wan Kenobi, tu nuevo maestro

Ashoka: por supuesto, estoy a tu servicio maestro Kenobi –dijo mirando de reojo anakin- pero me temo que me han asignado al maestro Skywalker –dijo señalando al susodicho con el dedo

Anakin: qué?! –dijo sorprendido y se puso atrás de Obi-wan- no, no, no, no, no, no –dijo y se puso al otro costado de obi-wan poniendo sus brazos en su cadera- debe de a ver un error, el –señalo con el dedo a Obi-wan- ha solicitado un padawan

Ashoka: no –se cruzó de brazos- el maestro Yoda ha sido muy claro y preciso, me han asignado a Anakin Skywalker y el será quien supervise mi adiestramiento

Obi-wan miro hacia anakin

Anakin: pero… no comprendo

Obi-wan: resolveremos esto más tarde –dijo con las manos al frente de ellos- los droides no tardaran en encontrar un modo de superar nuestros cañones

Anakin: iré a ver a rex en el puesto de observación –dijo dándose la vuelta para alejarse-

Obi-wan: puedes llevarla contigo –dijo empujando un poco a Ashoka y anakin se paro

Anakin parado hizo un breve movimiento con la cabeza y Ashoka lo siguió, mientras obi-wan los miraba sonriendo y con los brazos cruzados

Mientras que por otro lado la aprendiza del conde Doku en un holograma le confesaba a su maestro que ella había sido quien secuestro al hijo de Jabba y lo había llevado al monasterio, al final salió el lord sidius avisar que ahora habría guerra con los Hutt. Por otro lado anakin había llegado a la base donde se encontraba el clone general Rex dirigiendo a su tropa.

Anakin: cuál es la situación rex?

Rex: hay tranquilidad señor, se preparan para otro asalto –dijo y se volteo- quien es la niña?

Ashoka: la padawan del maestro Skywalker, me llamo Ashoka Tano

Rex: -alzo una ceja mirando a anakin-no dijo que nunca tendría un padawan

Anakin: ha habido una confusión –miro de reojo a Ashoka- esta niña no está conmigo

Ashoka: deja de llamarme asi –dijo mirándolo molesta- cargaras conmigo Skyguy

Rex se rio ante el apodo

Anakin: como me has llamado –dijo frunciendo el ceño y se volteo a ella-no seas impertinente pequeña, mira no creo que ni siquiera tengas edad para ser padawan

Ashoka: es posible que no, pero el maestro Yoda cree que si -sonrio

Anakin: oe! Ahora no estás con el maestro yoda, si estas preparada empieza a demostrarlo, el capitán rex te enseñara, que con respeto se puede llegar lejos –dijo haciéndole una señal al clone volteándose

Rex: ah sí –dijo acercándose algo confundido- vamos pequeña

Ashoka: -respiro y frunció el ceño siguiendo al clone- padawan

Anakin se quedó mirando cómo se alejaban, mientras Ashoka conversaba con rex, ella se dio cuenta de algo que se veía a lo lejos, rex pudo reconocer que era un escudo de energía que sería casi imposible de derribar. El general quiйn estaba satisfecho por su lado y solo queria derribar los cañones que los jedi tenían a su favor. Por otro lado los jedi y la padawan junto los clones se reunieron para hacer un plan. Más tarde los jedi tuvieron victoria, pero en el camino de este habían encontrado al hijo perdido y secuestrado de Jabba, a quien regresarían a su planeta nata Anakin y Ashoka, pero mientras iban en camino por el espacio, lamentablemente los sith hicieron que se vea como que ellos lo habían secuestrado y esta noticia rápidamente había llegado al senado, de que Anakin era el que robo al hijo de Jabba, a lo que el Canciller junto al maestro Yoda, están comprobando quien habría creado esa teoría. Anthu al enterarse de esto va hacia las oficinas del canciller (luego de llegar de su misión a Coruscant) baja rápidamente de la nave donde llegaba con su tropa, se despidió de manera rápida, para luego coger un transporte que la llevaría rápidamente a las oficinas del senado, para así defender la lealtad de su esposo con el canciller. Mientras tanto el canciller y el maestro Yoda tienen una conversación privada con Obi-wan que les habla atra vez del holo.

Obi-wan: Anakin ha llegado a Tattoine maestro, corre un gran peligro, los separatistas están ansiosos por interceptarme, creo que este complot ha sido hecho por Doku para que Jabba crea que nosotros raptamos a su hijo –dijo cruzado de brazos mirando a Yoda

Yoda: si esto los Hutt cree –dijo sentado frente al canciller y mirando a Obi-wan- la posibilidad de un tratado se esfumara –Obi-wan puso cara seria ante eso- a Doku, los separatistas, Jabba se unirá –dijo bajando la cabeza

Canciller: eso sería un desastre –dijo mirando al maestro con la manos unida bajo el mentón- debemos lograr esa alianza con los Hutt, si queremos ganar la guerra en el borde exterior

Yoda: Skywalker nuestra esperanza es, devolver al hijo de Jabba el debe

Obi-wan: la experiencia de anakin con los Hutt debería ayudarle, saldrá adelante –dijo para luego cerrar la comunicación

En ese mismo momento la puerta de la oficina del canciller se abre revelando una figura atrás de este, quien camina hacia delante revelando a la persona, que es la Senadora Amidala.

Canciller: discúlpeme maestro Yoda debo regresar a la aventura de la política –dijo levantándose de su asiento

Yoda se levantó de su asiento girándose, al costado suyo el canciller y justo en ese mismo instante la puerta volvió abrirse revelando a la senadora de Yavin, quien camino hasta quedar al lado de Padme, quien le sonrio en saludo, Anthu asintió mirándola para luego girarse hacia el canciller y el maestro Yoda quienes estaban frente a ellas.

Yoda: -bajo unos pocos escalones- saludos senadoras Amidala y Castle

Padme/Anthu: maestro Yoda –dijeron al unisonido inclinado la cabeza

Yoda: un placer verlas es –asintió- senadoras, y me alegra que haiga vuelto sana y salva de su misión –dijo mirando a la última

Anthu: gracias por su preocupación maestro –asintió- me alegro de verlo también- dijo a lo cual el maestro sonrio de lado

Luego se giró quedando frente al canciller, mientras el maestro se retiró del lugar.

Canciller: ah Anthu, Padme íbamos a discutir…. –empezó pero la primera lo interrumpió

Anthu: las nuevas medidas de seguridad que hemos implantado en Yavin y Naboo –dijo seria caminando, hasta llegar frente a él, junto con padme a un paso detrás de ella a su lado

Padme: llegando al punto, mi jefe de seguridad me dice –dice dando un paso más, quedando al lado de Anthu- que hay varias batallas en el borde exterior

Canciller: incluida una pequeña escaramuza con Obi-wan Kenobi, Caspian… –dijo mirándola fijamente al pronunciar a este- y Anakin –dijo mirando a Anthu

Padme: Caspian está en peligro –dijo preocupada

Anthu: se que Anakin está peligro…, pero Caspian que hace ahí -dijo igualmente preocupada, ella no sabía de eso- maestro Windu me informo sobre lo del hijo de Jabba

Canciller: me temo que el esfuerzo de los Jedi –dijo volteándose- para forjar un tratado con los Hutt ha ido terriblemente mal –dijo ya de espaldas- Jabba cree que Anakin ha secuestrado a su hijo pequeño –dijo volteándose para ver a Anthu-

Anthu: un jedi jamás aria algo asi –dijo a la defensiva- tal vez yo logre que firmen ese tratado, iré a ver a los Hutt y los convenceré de la inocencia de Anakin –dijo para luego darse la vuelta para retirarse mientras Padme la miraba asombrada y luego se volteo- como representante del senado claro –dejo en claro ante el canciller

Canciller: es muy valiente por su parte senadora, todo lo que se espera de un gran jedi, me preocuparía demasiado si hubiera sido en vez de usted la senadora Amidala, pero tenga en cuenta que es un terreno peligroso sino lo han logrado ni Anakin ni el maestro Kenobi, además ya hemos intentado contactar con Jabba y no acepta nuestras comunicaciones

Anthu: Jabba el Hutt tiene un tio en la parte vieja de la ciudad aquí en Coruscant, quizá yo pueda razonar con él y reabrir las negociaciones

Padme: yo iré contigo –asintió hacia anthu

Canciller: por favor le suplico que lo reconsidere

Anthu: no se preocupe he tratado con gente peor que los Hutt y Padme es muy peligroso para ti que me acompañes, puedo hacerlo no te preocupes –dijo mirándola y con una última mirada al canciller se giro para retirarse del lugar

Canciller: tenga cuidado senadora, los Hutt son viles delincuentes, muy hábiles en lo que hacen

Padme: estoy segura que ella lo obtendrá –dijo mirando cómo se retiraba anthu

Canciller: esperemos que tenga razón y lo logre, ella ha logrado muchas cosas, pero no todo en la vida es tan fácil, hasta para un jedi

Padme miro al canciller un poco preocupada ya que tenía razón, hasta para un jedi había cosas difíciles de lograr. Por otro lado Anakin y Ashoka salieron de la nave, para ir hacia el palacio de Jabba, Anakin iba cargando en su espalda al pequeño para que pudieran ir más rápido pero este queria tener Ashoka cerca. Mientras tanto en Coruscant ya era de noche, y la senadora Castle ya había llegado al bar del tio de Jabba en su nave y camino para entrar al lugar. El tio de Jabba se encontraba fumando cuando lo llamaron.

Robot: o su extensa su majestad –dijo frente a el

Tio de Jabba: que ocurre Cronos 327 –dijo volteándose hacia el robot

Robot: mi misión en la dúa de finaluna de Jab a fracasado –dijo bajando su cabeza

Tio de Jabba: jajaja –rio- después de tantos años, el más leal de mis asesinos, por fin ha fracasado

Robot: oh sid el Hutt, señor del clan Hutt en siete sistemas, lo siento mucho alteza, le juro que no volverá a ocurrir

Tio de Jabba: lo sé, llévenselo y utilícenlo –mando a otros robot que tomaron a ese- para recambio

Robot: no… no… no… –decía mientras se lo llevaban lejos de ahí- nooooo ooo

Todos los que estaban ahí voltearon a ver tal escena, los músicos que habían parado de tocar empezaron a tocar de nuevo, y todo volvió a la normalidad. Justo en ese momento la Senadora llego encubierta, con una capa que le cubría la mitad de la cara, para que no supieran quien era en realidad, al llegar le anuncio al droide de seguridad que venía hablar con su señor, este la llevo dentro del lugar, donde al entrar Anthu miro todo el lugar verificando cuantos robots de protección tenía el tio de Jabba, y después de hacerlo por unos segundos, empezo a caminar hacia delante seguida del robot que iba a su lado, hasta que llegaron frente al tio de Jabba donde se detuvieron de caminar.

Robot: su majestad tiene una visita importante

Anthu: -se destapo la cara dando unos pasos hacia delante- saludos Sido, soy la senadora Castle, del congreso galáctico –dijo mirándolo seria-

Sido: una senadora –dijo mirándola- en este vecindario… mmm –soplo humo de su nariz-

Anthu: se que eres el tio de Jabba el Hutt… cof –dijo espantando con su mano el humo y tosio un poco ante este frente a ella- de Tattoine… eh venido a pedirte un favor

Sido: un favor –dijo poniendo su mano en su mentón- mmm –dijo voto humo de su boca-

Anthu: habido un grave mal entendido entre Jabba y la orden de los Jedi

Sido: y en que puedo servirle senadora?

Anthu: esperaba que pudiéramos resolver la disputa y forjáramos un tratado entre la república y el gran clan de los Hutt

Sido: m un tratado… un tratado… -dijo alzando la voz- un tratado es imposible, el hijo de mi sobrino ha sido secuestrado por las fuerzas Jedi y de su república –dijo para luego absorber un poco de su pipa-

Anthu: pero señor… -dijo algo suplicante- habido un mal entendido

Sido: no hay ningún mal entendido

Anthu: son los jedi quienes han rescatado a su hijo, si se pone en contacto con Jabba, seguramente podre convencerlo de la verdad

Sido: no –dijo sacándose la pipa de su boca- basta de discusiones, muéstrale la salida… –le mando al robot que estaba al lado de la senadora quien se giro a ella

Anthu: por favor sido –dijo dando un paso adelante- tu sobrino está en peligro, los estan engañando

Sido: eh dicho que la eches –dijo molesto

El robot se acerco a la senadora, tomándola del brazo, a lo cual ella se zafo de su agarre

Anthu: no me toques… –dijo mientras lo apartaba- te cortare con mi sable de luz si me sigues tocando –dijo molesta y con la fuerza lo empujo a un lado y camino fuera del lugar

Mientras tanto en Tattoine Anakin y Ashoka caminaban aun por todo el desierto, la joven togruta se aburría, ya que su maestro no le queria contar de su vida.

Ashoka: el maestro yoda tiene un dicho, la sombra de los viejos pecados es larga, sabes lo que quiere decir –dijo atrás de anakin mientras pasaban a un lado de un gran esqueleto

Anakin: que tu pasado puede arruinar –dijo mirando por encima del hombro- tu futuro si lo dejas, pero olvidas que fue el maestro Skywalker quien dijo… no me apetece hablar de mi pasado –dijo mirándola con el ceño fruncido y se volteo adelante-

Ashoka: está bien. Aquí hay muchísimas más cosas de las que podemos, como de la arena –dijo abriendo sus brazos

Anakin: el desierto es despiadado –dijo bajando un poco la cabeza- te lo arrebata todo…

Ashoka: eso es ser optimista, no podrá con nosotros verdad R2sito

Artoo pitio en respuesta mientras anakin los miraba por encima del hombro. Por otro lado el robot conducía a la senadora a la salida a la senadora, esta miraba con atencion al droides viendo sus desventajas, puso su mano cerca donde yacía su sable, encendió su sable y dándole un codazo al robot lo boto a un lado mientras que con el sable corto la pistola y se escapo por las rendijas del ascensor, pero justo cuando salía el robot tomo su capa impidiéndole salir y haciendo que su sable salga volando lejos de su mano, pero logro zafarse, ya que su capa se desprendió de ella y salió fuera del ascensor a tiempo. Tomo su sable y corrió por un pasadizo, donde yacía Sido, este ahora se encontraba hablando por el holo con Doku, ella se escondió escuchando toda la conversación, donde se entero que sido había ayudado en el secuestro de su sobrino, también le había dicho a Doku de su llegada, vio que ellos querían deshacerse de todos los jedi como sea, ella fruncía el seño realmente molesta por tal complot. Pero mientras escuchaba Sido le dijo que harían con ella, Doku le dijo en repuesta que la mataran pareciendo que fuera un accidente, justo cuando Anthu se iba retirar, el robot que hace unos momentos había esquivado estaba atrás de ella quien intento tomarla, ella busco su sable y lo encendió partiendo en dos al robot, Sido escucho el ruido y volteo.

Sido: ah?

Anthu se volteo partiendo al robot atrás de ella, pero no contaba que otros dos iban detrás de ella y uno la golpeo en el brazo haciendo que se le cayera su sable, uno de ellos lo tomo, y ella quedo indefensa ante ellos quienes la tomaron de los brazos y la botaron haciendo que cayera delante de sido de rodillas y con las manos en el piso paro no chocar de cara.

Anthu: conde Doku –dijo levantando la vista al holograma seria- asi que el fontanoso traidor ha vuelto aparecer en escena otra vez –dijo frunciendo el ceño

Doku: para mí también es un enorme placer volver a verla senadora Castle verdad?

Anthu: yo ya me iba –dijo levantándose y volteándose para caminar, pero un robot la detuvo

Doku: me temo que no podemos permitirlo Sido esta senadora en particular es tremendamente valiosa para mis aliados separatistas, pagaran un alto precio por ella

Sido: mmm me gusta cómo suena eso, llévenla a la mazmorra –mando a los robot

Anthu: se arrepentirán de esto –dijo frunciendo el ceño

Sido: nooo, creo que me voy hacer muy rico con esto…. Jajajaja y gracias conde Doku –dijo volteando a verlo- esta ha sido una alianza realmente provechosa

Doku: me contactare contigo, cuando ahijamos eliminado al hattito, o muy excelso amo y señor de los Hutt

Desapareció la señal de Sedo y un droide le comunico a Doku sobre 3 presencias en el desierto

Droide: uno es un hattito muy joven

Doku: ah. Skywalker -sonrio

Por otro lado Anakin y Ashoka seguían caminando, pero pararon cuando sintieron la presencia del lado oscuro que venía hacia el pequeño Hutt, Anakin formo un plan del cual Ashoka no estaba muy segura ya que no queria que le isieran daño. Mientras que en el club de Sedo escoltaban a la senadora para encerrarla, dejaron a un lado en una mesa su sable que habían destruido y a ella la arrojaron dentro de una celda unos pasos más. Pero justo cuando se iban empezo a sonar el holo de comunicación que llevaba la joven Jedi, a lo cual ellos se acercaron curiosos por saber de qué se trataba, Anthu se preocupo al instante de escucharlo.

Anthu: no lo toquen –dijo levantándose del piso- hagan lo que hagan aléjense de él –dijo agarrando las barras mientras un robot se paraba frente a ella- por favor se lo suplico –dijo mirando hacia los droides que se acercaban al holo- no lo entienden

Droide: podría ser peligroso –volteo hacia los demás droides- más vale que lo compruebe –dijo dirigiendo su mano robótica para presionarlo

La imagen que salió del holo fue Threpio que estaba preocupado

Threpio: por fin ha respondido, estaba tan preocupado –luego miro al que estaba frente a él- espera quien eres tú, no eres la señorita Anthu

Anthu: C3PO pide ayuda –dijo gritando mientras seguía agarrando los barrotes- estoy retenida por Siro el Hutt

Threpio: está en apuros lo sabia –se le escucho decir por su imagen en el holo, justo los droides empezaron acercarse para romper el comunicador- no espera, no –dijo pero el droide rompió el comunicador aplastándolo

Anthu frunció el ceño ante esto mientras los droides se acercaban hacia donde estaba retenida tras las rejas, ella se alejo de la rejas mirándolos molesta consigo misma, por a verse dejado capturar tan fácilmente, pero debía averiguar la verdad y eso le había costado mucho. Por otro lado Anakin estaba caminando ahora solo por el desierto cuando escucha un ruido y de lo lejos divisa que es el conde Doku en un speeder, este al llegar se baja y anakin enciende inmediatamente su sable de luz para prepararse para la batalla contra el sith frente a él.

Doku: entrégame al pequeño o muere Skywalker –dijo antes de lanzar su rayo sith hacia el jedi

Anakin fácilmente lo detuvo con su sable y Doku se saco la capucha encendiendo su sable de color rojo y se acerco rápidamente para atacar al jedi frente a él, al llegar ambos empezaron a pelear sable contra sable en una gran lucha.

Doku: tu adiestramiento a dado buen resultado muchacho –dijo empujando su sable

Anakin lo lanzo lejos empujando su sable con todas sus fuerzas contra Doku, empezando otra vez la lucha de sables.

Doku: ah ahora lo recuerdo, este era tu planeta natal verdad? percibo tus fuertes sentimientos, -anakin cerro brevemente sus ojos- sentimientos de dolor, de perdida

Anakin con la fuerza lo empujo muy molesto causando un pequeño remolino de arena que se entorna alrededor de Doku, este expulsaba lejos la arena con su sable, mientras que con la fuerza empujo otro remolino hacia anakin, este no pudo defenderse y fue lanzado hacia tras donde perdió su sable, Doku salto yendo hacia él, pero anakin recupero rápidamente su sable atrayendo hacia él, deteniendo justo a tiempo de que llegara a él, el sable de Doku que casi llega a él, luego lanza anakin pasando su sable por la mochila donde tenía al pequeño Hutt.

Doku: has fracasado jedi, acabo de matar al hijo de Jabba

Anakin: -sonrio ante sus palabras- has caído en mi pequeña trampa… –dijo sacando de su espalda la mochila- no son más que piedras –dijo arrojando la mochila que se abrió revelando las piedras ante Doku- el hattito está con mi padawan a salvo en el palacio de Jabba

Doku: era de esperar una traición asi de un jedi, te aseguro que mi red es lo bastante fuerte para atrapar a tu insignificante padawan

Anakin: -frunció el ceño- es mucho más hábil de lo que crees

Doku: te estás engañando –dijo encendiendo su sable

Mas tarde Doku logra escapar y Anakin va lo más rápido que puede hacia el palacio de Jabba para encontrar y salvar a su padawan. Por otro lado en la cuidad de Coruscant, Threpio fue a buscar hasta el bar de Sido a la senadora con la nave de esta, al bajar miro a todos lados.

Threpio: esta parte de la cuidad –dijo caminando- sin duda no es mi favorita

Justo en ese momento llevaron a la senadora frente a Sido de nuevo, unos cuantos droides la escoltaban frente a este.

Sido: mm a intentado pedir auxilio senadora, creo que es demasiado peligroso mantenerla viva

Anthu: -frunció el ceño- matar a una senadora galáctica en Coruscant?, te has vuelto loco

Sido: tengo amigos poderosos en el senado, no tengo miedo de…..

Iba seguir hablando cuando detrás de la senadora en la entrada hay una explosión, al salir el humo se puede ver que han sido destruidos un par de droides.

Threpio: hay alguien en casa –anthu se sorprendió al escucharlo y se volteo a verlo-

Anthu: C3PO –dijo mirándolo por encima del hombro

Sido: que es eso… -dijo con una voz de pánico

Los droides caminaron hacia donde estaba el robot, pero de pronto salieron clones a la vista disparando hacia ellos, era la tropa de Anthuanet quienes habían llegado junto a threpio.

Clones: vamos, vamos –dijeron al unisonido entrando a la habitación

Clone: escóltenla –mando uno

Siro: yo me largo –dijo cubriéndose con el brazo mientras se arrastraba lejos de ellos

La senadora mientras tanto se agachaba para no interrumpirles el paso a los lásers que iban hacia Sedo quien escapaba. Los clones fueron acercándose hacia él para capturarlo derribando a los droides quienes lo protegían. Anthu estaba atras de un droide, el cual noqueo con una patada quitándole su pistola para empezar a disparar, para asi ayudar asi a su tropa ya que no tenía su sable de luz ahora, con esta pistola derribo al droide que la poseía antes.

Lan: se encuentra bien señora? –dijo corriendo hacia ella

Anthu: si no te preocupes Lan, encárguense ahora de los droides, yo voy por el Hutt

Lan: de inmediato –asintió yendo hacia otro lado disparando a los droides en su camino

Anthu: alto Siro –dijo apuntando hacia él quien escapaba- no te muevas de donde estas

Su tropa corrió rápidamente por todo el perímetro dejándolo libre de droides, Anthu aun apuntando con la pistola hacia este camino hacia el aun apuntándolo, su tropa rápidamente la siguió rodeando inmediatamente al Hutt quien se paralizo en el lugar donde estaba.

Threpio: señorita Anthu –dijo, anthu y el general clone Lan se voltearon a verlo- se encuentra bien? –dijo caminando hacia ella- he llegado tarde

Anthu: C3PO –dijo con una sonrisa de lado- no has podido llegar en mejor momento

Threpio: oh gracias al aseador, es un alivio

Clone: arrestamos al Hutt, señora? –se dirigió hacia anthu

Sido: no tuve elección, Doku amenazo con matarme si no le ayudaba a secuestrar al hijo de Jabba, tiene que creerme, yo adoro a ese hattito –dijo bajando la cabeza- oh

Anthu: oh, ya veremos –dijo mirándolo

Mientras tanto en Tattoine Ashoka se encontraba aun peleando con los droides, logro derribar por suerte a 2 pero aun quedaban otros, justo estaba llegando anakin, pero este paso de largo cuando Ashoka le grito donde estaba, anakin llego al palacio y este se abrió dejando ver unas figuras en la luz que era la gente de Jabba junto a su droide traductor.

Anakin: donde esta mi padawan? –dijo serio mirándolos

Robot: sígame –dijo guiándolo hacia dentro pero luego se volteo- su arma por favor

Ashoka aun seguía luchando, pero empezaron acorralarla los 2 droides que quedaban aun en pie, Ashoka salto en cuanto vio que no tenia salida y los amenazo antes de seguir luchando, anakin por su lado ya estaba dentro del palacio, caminando hacia Jabba.

Robot: el caballero jedi Anakin Skywalker, como dijo el conde Doku, su hijo no está con el

Anakin: que su hijo no está aquí –dijo mirando al robot

Jabba: jedii asu tu

Anakin: qué? –se volteo- donde está Ashoka?

Afuera del palacio Ashoka corría, y luego de una gran estrategia derroto a los droides que la atacaban, uno le sorprendió por sorpresa asiendo que cayera al suelo. Por otro lado Jabba empezaba enojarse con la presencia de Anakin, mientras este seguía buscando a su padawan. Cuando Jabba empezo hablar, anakin vio su sable en las manos del robot distraído y se lo arrebato de una mediante la fuerza, y fue hacia Jabba apuntándolo con su sable.

Anakin: que han hecho con mi padawan?

Jabba: ahh Skywalker tii

Robot: ha venido a matar a Jabba? –pregunto al lado de anakin

Anakin: poderoso Jabba he venido a negociar –dijo apuntando mas su sable a este

Mientras tanto Ashoka afuera seguía luchando con el ultimo droide que quedaba en pie atacándola, pero a los segundo lo derroto partiéndolo por la mitad, cansada se arrodillo en el suelo poniendo sus manos en la rodillas, mientras el pequeño Hutt balbuceaba en su idioma.

Ashoka: ser padawan, es más duro de lo que creía… –volteo a ver por encima del hombro al pequeño Hutt- vamos a casa

En el palacio Jabba miro desafiante a anakin

Jabba: mmm puchuta nada jedi

Robot: ha venido aquí, ha morir –dijo volteándose hacia anakin

Anakin frunció el ceño ante ellos cuando se escucho un grito

Ashoka: alto! –dijo llegando y apoyándose en el portal, respirando para tranquilizarse con el pequeño Hutt en sus brazos

Robot de Jabba se quedo asombrada, mientras Ashoka caminaba hacia Jabba y anakin apagaba su sable volviéndolo a guardar mirando hacia su padawan.

Jabba: mota idi dunki –dijo mirando a su hijo y este abrió sus ojos al irlo- iduki mankiiii –dijo alegre al ver a su hijo vivo- ah

Ashoka se acerco con el pequeño hacia él y se lo entrego, y este recibió feliz a su hijo.

Jabba: mata jiliay jedi –dijo apuntando a los jedi

Robot: -miro hacia su amo y luego a los nombrados- van hacer ejecutados de inmediato

Ashoka/anakin: qué?! –dijeron al unisonido sorprendidos

Todos en la sala sacaron sus armas apuntándolos, entonces ambos encendieron sus sables de luz y se pusieron espalda contra espalda apoyándose entre sí con Artoo a su lado.

Ashoka: siempre te pasan cosas asi? –dijo mirando con una ceja levantada por encima del hombro a su maestro

Anakin: siempre vaya donde vaya –dijo mirando por el rabillo del ojo

El bebe Hutt entonces empezo a llorar de la nada, entonces el comunicador de llama empezo a sonar avisándole que alguien sugería hablarle, Jabba volteo su mirada hacia el comunicador al escucharlo inmediatamente.

Robot: su tio sido nos está llamando –dijo para luego apretar un botón para responder

Pero lo que salió en el holo no fue el tio de Jabba Sido, si no que fue la senadora de Yavin 4 la ex reina Anthuanet Castle quien miraba hacia Jabba, Anakin al instante de verla y escucharla se sorprendió alzando los ojos, y Ashoka se asombro al ver a su mejor amiga.

Anthu: saludos honorable Jabba, soy la senadora Castle del congreso intergaláctico, he descubierto un complot urdido por uno de los suyos, su tio conspiro con el conde Doku para secuestrar a su hijo y acusar de ello a los jedi

Después de que termino de hablar su imagen desapareció mostrando ahora al tio de Jabba

Jabba: sido tacha wa ya sischa

Sido: unita mabongo Jabba –dijo apenado

Jabba: wata cowi wa –dijo apuntando hacia su tio

Sido: nabata Jabba –dijo suplicando y negando- fue el conde Doku

Jabba: waaa –dijo furioso- tumaka siro kiis

Entonces el holograma de Siro desapareció de la vista y apareció de nuevo la Senadora

Robot: Siro deberá vérselas con la familia Hutt del modo más severo

Anthu: tal vez ahora le permita a la república usar sus rutas y las hostilidades lleguen a su fin

Jabba: jajaja –rio mirando a la senadora- cutu van da gua va

Robot: Jabba está de acuerdo, un tratado es conveniente –dijo traduciendo

Anthu: no se arrepentirá –dijo, mientras los otros jedi apagaban sus sables- Jabba

Jabba: mu wito ipable ka ja tu ki

Robot: el ejercito clone podrá moverse por los territorios de Jabba –le tradujo a la senadora mirándola

Anakin: senadora –dijo y esta se volteo a verlo al escucharlo- tiene usted mi eterna gratitud

Anthu: no maestro Skywalker –dijo mirándolo directamente- somos yo y la república quienes les damos las gracias

Anthu y Anakin se quedaron mirándose por un par de segundos, antes de que la transmisión diera su fin y la imagen de la senadora en el holo desapareciera de la vista de todos. El bebe Hutt empezo a balbucear mientras su padre lo miraba.

Robot: Jabba les estará muy agradecido, si llevan a Doku ante la justicia por sus crímenes contra los Hutt –dijo mirando a los Jedi

Anakin: cuenta con ello Jabba –dijo mirándolo serio

Por otro lado Doku salía del planeta arenoso contactándose al instante con su maestro el Lord Sith Sidius, a quien le explicaba que los Jedi habían ganado la confianza de Jabba, pero este en vez de molestarse le dijo que le darían solo esa pequeña victoria a los jedi ya que aun asi ellos tenían la a delantera en la guerra a su favor. Mientras tanto al planeta había llegado Obi-wan y el maestro Yoda en una nave con un par de clones para llevarse de vuelta a Anakin y a Ashoka, quienes ya lo esperaban parados fuera del palacio de Jabba, con la gente de este, y al llegar los maestros se bajaron junto a los clones y Jabba salió a la vista para enseñarles a su hijo sano y a salvo en su hogar. Un par de dias mas tarde en la guerra, el Maestro Yoda en otro viaje para un tratado había tenido un percance con la nueva aprendiz del conde Doku pero como ya se esperaba, el viejo maestro obtuvo la victoria ganándose a favor un planeta más uniéndose a la república. Por otro la lado la flota estelar esta sitiada, docenas de naves de la república han sido destruidas en el ataque sorpresa que no deja sobrevivientes, hay rumores de una nueva y terrible arma separatista ante el creciente temor el consejo jedi, envía al maestro Plo Koon ha cazar la amenaza, antes de que vuelva atacar. Naves de la república salieron rumbo al exterior, dirigidas por el maestro mientras se dirigían a buscar y seguir al enemigo.

 **** ** _***************FIN DE LA PARTE 1 DEL CAPITULO 2********************_**

 **MAÑANA SI O SI TERMINO ESTE CAP COMO SE DEBERÍA, ESCRIBI COMO EN LA PELÍCULA PORQUE, ANAKIN DEBIA CONOCER A ASHOKA, ENTRE OTRAS COSAS MAS DEBEN PASAR, PERO NO ME ALCANZO TIEMPO DE LEER Y MEJORAR EL CAPITULO, COMO DIJE ANTES ESTOY SUPERMEGACANSADA U.U X.X, ESPERO COMPRENSIÓN. NOS VEMOS MAÑANA CHICOS!**

 **ADIOS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA CHICOS! LO SIENTO ME ATRASE, PERO ES QUE ESTUVE ENFERMA, DEBIA TAMBIEN UN CAPITULO DE MI OTRA HISTORIA DE DRAGON BALL Y ADEMAS TENGO MUCHOS PROBLEMAS MAS EN LA UNIVERSIDAD, CREO QUE VOY ARRASTRAR DOS CURSOS :'(. EN FIN (FUERA PENAS AQUI!) COMO ESCRIBIR ES MI ÚNICA FORMA DE SACARME EL ESTRÉS (AMO ESCRIBIR) PUES AQUI VA LA SIGUIENTE PARTE. SE QUE SON ALGUNAS PARTES D CAPÍTULOS DE LA SERIE (COMBINADOS), PERO DEBÍA PONERLOS COMO INTERMEDIO (EN UN CAPIULO) PARA DAR A PRESENTAR A ASHOKA PARA QUE FORME PARTE DE LA HISTORIA, Y COMO VEO QUE ESTO ME ATRASA MUCHO (QUE ME ES MUY COMPLICADO ADAPTARME AL MUNDO DE LA SERIE STAR WARS DE CARTOON) ESTE SERA EL PENÚLTIMO, EL CAPITULO FINAL POR SUPUESTO QUE SERA MAS INTERESANTE SE LOS PROMETO! NO LO PONDRÉ MAÑANA SINO PASADO NECESITO REFRESCARME UN POCO PARA PONER EN ORDEN LO QUE QUIERO PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, LA PARTICIPACIÓN EN AXEL EN ESTE ES INEVITABLE ASI COMO EL DE JEREMY, ADEMAS DEL LADO MALO DE ASHOKA, ASI COMO MUCHAS COSAS MAS QUE SE OCURREN, PARA ACERCARNOS ASI MAS A LA HISTORIA DEL EPISODIO 3 DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS, QUE ME DAN MUCHAS GANAS DE PUBLICAR, YA QUE ESE LO TENGO EN MARCHA, COMO DIJE O SEGURAMENTE NO... NO TENIA PLANEADO ESTE INTERMEDIO POR LO CUAL TAMBIÉN ME DEMORE ADAPTÁNDOME A LA SERIE Y COMBINÁNDOLA LO MAS QUE PODÍA CON LAS PELÍCULAS U.U IHH ES DIFÍCIL, YA QUE COMO VEN EN LA SERIE ANAKIN ES MAESTRO Y EN LA PELÍCULA NO, LO CUAL ES UN CAMBIO ROTUNDO DE COMO EL CAERÁ EN LAS GARRAS DE SIDIUS. EN FIN NO DIGO MAS AQUÍ VAMOS DE NUEVO!**

 **DE NUEVO PIDO DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA. STAR WARS NO ME PERTENECE (QUISIERA ANAKIN PERO BUENO...) MI OC EN CAMBIO SI! QUE PASA A SER REPRESENTADO POR NINA DOBREV :3**

 _***********PARTE 2*************_

Ahora los Jedi planean una cacería del malevolencia, que era la nave de Gribius, Obi-wan por su parte seguía atacando la nave, pero esta no caí ya que los ataques que lanzaban no eran muchos para que la gran nave cayera, para sorpresa de este apareció Anakin diciéndole que se contactó con la maestro Secura, pero esta estaba ocupada en sus propios asuntos, asi que ellos mismos se encargarían de Gribius. Mientras tanto en la nave del nombrado perdió su arma principal, cada ve estaban siendo más atacados y eso destruía cada vez sus escudos y defensas dejándolo casi indefenso frente a ellos, el general Gribius no estaba contento con lo que pasaba. Por otro lado en la nave de la república, los jedi veían atentos lo que sucedía.

Obi-wan: almirante, el reporte –dijo mirándolo por encima del hombro

Almirante: no intenta entrar al hiperespacio, su híper propulsor debe estar dañado

Obi-wan: es nuestra oportunidad, que todas las naves ataquen el puente, ofensiva máxima!

Los clones empezaron entonces a monitorear la nave disparando hacia la nave separatista en frente de ellos. Pero por otro lado Doku le dijo un plan estratégico a Gribius, ya que este le decía que nunca se dejaría atrapar y menos a la gran nave, Doku entonces le hablo acerca de que una gran senadora se dirigía hacia él y para salir del ataque de los jedi tenía que capturarla ya que asi ellos lo dejarían de lado su ofensiva, para ver el bienestar de esta, Gribius acepto agradeciéndole a Doku por el dato. Mientras tanto en una nave un poco cercana al campo de batalla se encontraba la senadora Castle, la senadora Amidala y threpio dirigiéndose al mismo campo sin saber lo que sucedía, por otro lado Anthu empezó a monitorear la nave para ver la ubicación donde estaban junto a Padme, mientras threpio las miraba.

Anthu: no puedo creer que me hayas seguido Padme, es muy peligroso para ti

Padme: para ti también, y sabes que es importante, le concierne a mi planeta también, la guerra puede ser detenida con esto Anthu, debo estar ahí, es por eso que te conté lo que me dijo el canciller en cuanto llegaste a coruscant, tu eres la única en quien confiaría para que me acompañara a este lugar, sino ya me hubiera ido sola

Anthu: lo sé –suspiro- pero yo soy un jedi Padme –dijo volteando a verla- no es que me refiera a que seas débil, pero en un momento inesperado podría pasarte algo, eres una senadora, no es para que estes en lugares como esos –dijo volteando a mirarla

Padme: entiendo lo que quieres decir –dijo levantando la vista para verla- pero necesito ir, quiero ayudar, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados… solo esperando por noticias

Anthu: pero asi debe ser… -suspiro- pero bueno ya esta, ya no seguiré… sé cómo eres, asi que espero que cuando lleguemos me hagas caso en lo que te diga, o te mandare de regreso junto con Threpio, trato? –dijo mirándola

Padme: -suspiro- trato, te seguiré anthu –sonrio de lado- no puedo decirte que no, también se cómo eres jajaja

Anthu sonrio de lado para luego seguir monitoreando la nave en marcha, cuando de pronto Threpio le pregunto de la nada.

Threpio: mi lady, está segura de que la información del canciller Palpatine es confiable

Anthu: si… -lo miro de reojo- la recibió en secreto por el mismo ejecutivo supremo del clan bancario, no Padme? –la miro a esta de reojo también

Padme: exactamente, y si abandonan la alianza separatista –dijo mirando a Threpio- hara mucho para cortar esta guerra

Justo sono la máquina de monitoreo.

Anthu: estamos entrando al sistema –dijo después de ver el radar y ver al frente

Al llegar las senadoras junto al robot mecánico pudieron ver a una gran nave frente a ellos que estaba en llamas.

Threpio: oh, oh santo cielo –dijo retrocediendo en su asiento

Anthu y Padme, ambas se quedaron con la boca abierta mientras que la primera aun sostenía la palanca que conducía la nave con los ojos abiertos.

Anthu: esto no está bien, esa es una nave droide –dijo mientras tomaba las palancas de manejo- estamos a la mitad de una batalla –dijo llevando hacia un lado la nave

Mientras tanto en la gran nave, un droide le aviso a Gribius sobre la presencia de una nave pequeña cerca de ellos, este se levanto victorioso. Anthu junto con Padme, mientras tanto intentan salir fuera de ahí lo más rápido posible, para alejarse del campo de batalla. Por otro lado en la nave de la república, Ashoka vio también la presencia de la nave pequeña.

Ashoka: maestro, detecto una señal cerca a la nave enemiga –dijo mientras presionaba unos botones de la nave- algo acaba de salir del híper espacio

Anakin: refuerzos enemigos

Ashoka: no… parece una nave de Naboo –dijo volteándose para verlo

Anakin se quedó quieto confundido, mientras los otros maestros empezaron hablar entre ellos cuestionándose por que estaría una nave de Naboo ahí.

Obi-wan: artilleros no disparen –dijo mientras se volteaba hacia anakin- que podrían estar haciendo aquí

Anakin: Ashoka has contacto con esa nave –dijo rápidamente

Mientras tanto en la nave de la senadora Amidala, pasaba por los lados de la gran nave droide intentando salirse lo más pronto de ahí. Cuando de pronto empezaron a comunicarse hacia la nave, Anthu reconoció al instante la voz, Padme miraba confundida a todos lados.

Ashoka: crucero Naboo, identifíquese

Anthu presiono unos cuantos botones rápidamente para contestar.

Anthu: soy la senadora Castle –dijo seria mientras su holograma se transmitía a la nave de la república

Anakin se sorprendió al verla y todos lo miraron mientras hablaba.

Anakin: Anthu, que estás haciendo aquí –dijo al verla- y en una nave de Naboo

Su holograma desapareció y apareció Padme seguido.

Padme: me enviaron en una misión especial junto a la senadora Castle –dijo mintiendo mientras miraba a esta de reojo- se le dijo al senado que el clan bancario quería negociar un tratado –empezó a explicarles

Anakin: salgan de ahí lo más rápido que puedan –dijo con el ceño fruncido

Anthu apareció en cuanto dijo esto y Padme en la nave miro Anthu preocupada.

Obi-wan: Anthuanet solo ten cuidado, sabemos que eres un jedi y que estarás bien, pero ahora estas con alguien más, quien forma parte del senado así que no te arriesgues a cualquier cosa que suceda, regrésate inmediatamente

Anthu: no se preocupe maestro –dijo sonriendo de lado algo divertida por el holográfico

Anakin aun la miraba con el ceño fruncido ya que estaba preocupado de que le pasara algo, al estar tan cerca al general Gribius, el sabía que era un jedi y que sabia defenderse, pero ahora estaba junto a otra persona a quien debía proteger, y siendo Padme aquella persona sabía que hasta con su propia vida lo haría, por eso le asustaba en el fondo lo que pudiera ocurrirle. Por otro lado Gribius ordeno que activaran el rayo tractor para atraer hacia ellos a la nave de la senadora, justo cuando ellas iban salir de ahí, algo paro la nave y empezó atraerlos hacia tras.

Threpio: nos dispararon?

Anthu: temo que es algo peor que eso –dijo con una mueca mirando hacia él y Padme

Padme: el rayo tractor…

La nave de Gribius entonces empezó atraer hacia ellos la nave de la senadora, Anthu entonces comenzó a teclear las coordenadas para ver si podía al menos intentar algo para evitarlo.

Anakin: Anthu que pasa? –dijo mirándola preocupado

Anthu: un rayo tractor me está arrastrando hacia la nave droide –dijo seria

Entonces la nave de la senadora fue conducida adentro de la de Gribius.

Padme: sigan, no permitiré que nos utilicen de escudo –dijo seria mirando de reojo a la otra senadora quien asintió- continúen su ataque

Anthu: Padme tiene toda la razón, deben destruir esa moustrosa nave –dijo seria al lado de la otra- sigan el ataque

Anakin bajo la cabeza ante las palabras de su esposa, quería que destruyeran la nave a pesar de que estuviera ella dentro de ahí, estaba dispuesta a morir, por destruir la nave separatista que influenciaba en mucho, el solo apretó el puño al lado de su rostro para calmarse.

Anakin: almirante –dijo volteándose hacia este- ordene a las naves que dejen de disparar –dijo y el otro se retiró asintiendo, anakin se volteo a la senadora aun preocupado-

Ashoka lo miro con la boca abierta, feliz por una parte ya que no quería que a anthu le pasara algo, pero aun seguía en peligro estando en la nave de Gribius, por otro lado los maestros empezaron a pensar en una estrategia. Fue entonces cuando las naves de la república dejaron de disparar hacia la nave droide. Por otro lado las senadoras ahora estaban con la cara seria mientras estaban aun dentro de la nave separatista, viendo como esta se caía a pedazos desde adentro. Padme estaba molesta consigo misma, puso en peligro a su mejor amiga y para lo peor que estando Anthu no podía comunicarse por holo con Caspian para decirle sobre su decisión, estaba desbastada pensado en lo que sucedería luego.

Threpio: no parece seguro aya fuera mi ladys –dijo atrás de ellas

Anthu: ahora veo que todo esto fue una trampa –dijo seria

Padme: y caímos directamente en ella –dijo mirándola molesta y luego la miro- lo siento Anthu por mi culpa estas aquí y hasta podríamos morir, realmente lo siento

Anthu: no Padme –la miro- tu no sabías

Padme: pero…

Anthu: estamos en esto justas y así estaremos hasta lo último –le sonrió reconfortante y Padme le sonrió de vuelta asintiendo

Mientras tanto en la nave de Gribius un droide le aviso a este sobre que el ataque había parado, el general Gribius les dijo que ya lo sabía ya que eran muy predecibles, luego mando a que llamaran un equipo de reparación para la nave, mientras decía que iba a bajar al hangar principal esto lo dijo retirándose de él lugar, luego empezo a decirles a los dos droides que iban con el que la nave debe estar intacta para el conde Doku, dijo mientras se subía a una carretera de metal que lo llevaría directo al hangar. Por otro lado las senadoras estaban pensando en cómo salir de ahí, cuando se le ocurrió algo a la senadora de Yavin, tecleando rápidamente unos botones de la nave.

Anthu: rápido, sobrecargue –dijo girándose en su silla y parándose para correr fuera de la nave- el sistema eléctrico

Padme: bien pensado –dijo corriendo atrás de ella

Threpio: -se giro mirándolas- oh... oh estamos perdidos –dijo caminando atrás de ellas

Por otro lado en la nave de la república, anakin con un plan en mente se dio la vuelta para caminar fuera de la habitación donde estaba con los demás jedi, Obi-wan se giró con los brazos cruzados hacia el ante ello.

Obi-wan: a donde crees que vas? –dijo caminando hacia anakin

Anakin: alguien tiene que salvarlas –dijo mirándolo por el encima del hombro mientras caminaba

Obi-wan: imagine que dirías eso –dijo caminando atrás de el

Los otros 2 se les quedaron mirando mientras se alejaban.

Plo Koon: ahí va de nuevo, buscando aventuras y emociones

Ashoka: -se giro para verlo- yo ya me acostumbre

Por otro lado en la nave de Gribius, las senadoras iban bajando, primero fue Anthu y luego Padme a quien la primera la ayudo a bajar, ya que todo estaba casi en llamas, al estar ambas abajo, Anthu observo el lugar verificando que estuviera bien con Padme atrás de ella quien también miraba la zona.

Anthu: camina Threpio –dijo ahora mirando hacia arriba para el- deprisa

Threpio: -saco su cabeza por el agujero abierto de la nave- enseguida mi lady, no sé si esto sea buena idea…

Mientras tanto Gribius ya estaba cerca al hangar, bajo cuando llego a la estación y camino hacia la dirección donde estaba la nave de la senadora, al llegar llevo a los dos droides que custodiaban la nave junto con el mientras se subía a este. Anthu y Padme escondidas veían esto junto con threpio atrás de ellas. Gribius al estar a dentro vio que los controles alumbraban algo rojo, entonces los droides empezaron hablar que habían programado los controles para que la nave se autodestruya, Gribius se volteo hacia ellos ante eso, y se salió corriendo fuera de la nave empujándolos mientras se iba, entonces la nave exploto, y al ver esto las senadoras y threpio corrieron fuera del lugar, mientras otros droides salían hacia la zona para apagar el fuego, luego Gribius salió entre las piezas de la nave estallada diciendo que avisaran que tenían polizontes en la nave. Por otro lado Anakin ya prepara la nave donde se iría a rescatar a su esposa y a su mejor amiga, Obi-wan entro a la nave caminando hacia donde estaba anakin.

Obi-wan: confió en que ya ideaste un plan –dijo mientras pasaba la puerta y caminaba hacia el otro asiento al lado de anakin- brillante para rescatar a las senadoras –dijo mientras se sentaba

Anakin: aunque no lo crea asi es –dijo mirándolo de reojo mientras coordinaba unos botones de la nave parado

Obi-wan: pero tenemos un plan B –dijo mientras giraba su cabeza para verlo, y anakin se sentaba- toda operación necesita un respaldo anakin

Anakin: no tengo un plan alterno –dijo mirándolo- aun, pero tengo un plan para entrar a esa nave –dijo girándose hacia los controles y el mando frente a el

Obi-wan: enserio?

Anakin: -volteo a verlo- es obvio que los censores enemigos estan dañados –miro a otro lado- aterrizaremos sin que nos vean –volteo a verlo- en una plataforma de emergencia

Obi-wan: ese es tu plan –dijo y miro a otro lado- acercarnos, aterrizar, esperar a que nos vean y entrar por la puerta

Anakin: básicamente –dijo con una sonrisa de lado

Obi-wan: ah brillante –dijo girándose para adelante- hagámoslo ya

Anakin entonces jalo la palanca que los elevaría, entonces salieron fuera de la plataforma, dirigiéndose hacia la nave de Gribius. Por otro lado las senadoras corrían por un pasadizo con threpio atrás de ella, Anthu mediante la fuerza intentaba buscar una manera para salir de ahí, Padme miraba si había una salida, mientras threpio miraba todo asustado, entonces Padme vio unos controles y se dirigió hacia el monitoreando unos botones, anthu se detuvo al verla.

Anthu: ten cuidado con eso Padme –dijo atrás de ella- siento presencias por todo el lugar aproximándose hacia aquí

Padme: no te preocupes sé lo que hago –dijo un poco seria al estar concentrándose

Threpio: mi lady le sugiero que nos demos prisa, creo que escucho droides de batalla –dijo mirando atrás de ellos por donde vinieron

Padme: necesitamos contactar a la flota, si es que puedo hacer que funcione este panel de comunicaciones

Anthu y threpio entonces miraron hacia donde venia el ruido, Anthu pudo ver al general Gribius acercándose, entonces ellos se voltearon a la otra senadora.

Anthu: Padme debemos irnos, es Gribius –dijo preocupada y deprisa

Threpio: mi lady tiene razón señorita Padme, me temía que tuviera razón y la tengo, debemos irnos de aquí

Padme se volteo a mirarlos asustada, Anthu al instante se giro poniendo su mano en su cinturón donde se encontraba su sable y entonces cogió a Padme del brazo para salir rápido de ahí, threpio se volteo entonces siguiéndola rápidamente. Gribius al llegar vio en donde habían estado antes, viendo que había unos controles de comunicación.

Droide: ah general

Gribius: ya –dijo girándose para verlo-

Anthu desde un hueco donde estaban ocultos veía todo lo que sucedía afuera.

Droide: el daño al híper propulsor no es tan grave como pensamos pronto podremos ponernos en ruta

Gribius: debo informar al conde Doku, quédense aquí –dijo volteándose hacia el droide de nuevo- sigan buscando –dijo apuntando y empujando con el dedo al droide- encuentren a los polizontes y llévenlos conmigo

Droide: entendido

Gribius entonces se retiro del lugar, mientras los droides seguían su caminata, buscando a las senadoras. Anthu entonces saco la puerta de metal que tenía encima de ellos, cubriéndolos, para salir de una vez, Padme iba detrás de ella saliendo junto con Threpio. Por otro lado los jedi ya se encontraban llegando a la gran nave que estaba frente a ellos.

Obi-wan: si nos ven, nos pulverizaran –dijo mirando hacia la gran nave

Anakin: estan ocupados, reparando la nave, no tienen tiempo para –dijo mirando de reojo a Obi-wan- detectarnos

Obi-wan: la sutileza nunca ha sido una de tus virtudes Anakin –dijo volteándose para verlo encogiéndose de hombros

Anakin: todo lo que se –dijo volteándose hacia el otro- lo aprendí de usted maestro

Obi-wan: ahh sí tan solo fuera cierto –dijo volteándose hacia el frente

La nave jedi entonces aterrizo en la plataforma de emergencia de la gran nave separatista, haciendo un pequeño terremoto por donde pasaban unos 2 droides que se cuestionaban de que abría sido eso, uno acertó lo que sucedía, pero el otro le dijo que tenía mal los circuitos. Por otro lado los jedi ya estaban adentro de esta gran nave junto a R2.

Obi-wan: anakin estás loco –dijo mientras subían a un piso- hacer piruetas no es pilotear

Anakin: pero es un buen truco –dijo con una sonrisa de lado

Obi-wan: anakin no dejes que nos vean –dijo mirándolo

Mientras Obi-wan hablaba la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a dos droides de batalla frente a ellos que dieron un pequeño salto al verlos.

Droide 1: ah son ellos lo sabia –dijo apuntándolo

Droide 2: hay no –dijo empezando a retroceder con el otro

Los jedi se miraron por unos segundos y entonces encendieron sus sables caminando hacia los droides rápidamente partiéndolos por la mitad y entonces apagaron sus sables.

Anakin: quédate aquí arto –dijo girándose un poco hacia el androide atrás de ellos

Artoo pitio ante eso

Entonces en la nave de la república el maestro Plo Koon se comunico con la maestra Lumilla, y hablaban de que luego que Anakin rescatara a las senadoras necesitarían refuerzos a los que la maestras respondió que ya estaba en camino, cuando el almirante llego hacia ellos diciéndole que tenían una comunicación con alguien y que al parecer eran las senadoras. Por otro lado los jedi ahora estaban corriendo por un pasadizo de la gran nave buscándolas, fue entonces cuando el comunicador de anakin empezo a sonar, anakin respondió al llamado al instante

Anakin: si

Ashoka: maestro, encontramos a las senadoras –al decir esto anakin paro seguido de Obi-wan- las voy a enlazar

Anakin: Anthu –dijo mirando hacia su comunicador que estaba en su antebrazo

Anthu: Anakin –dijo, anakin sonrio de lado ante eso, mientras ella miraba a todo el lugar con Padme a su lado

Anakin: estas bien? Y Padme? Donde estan?

Anthu: en la parte inferior, estoy bien, al igual que Padme que está a mi lado, pero no sé si seguiremos asi, hay muchos droides

Anakin: Obi-wan –dijo mirando de reojo a este- y yo estamos a bordo

Padme/Anthu: qué?! –dijeron juntas, Padme frunciendo el ceño ante lo que dijo anakin

Anthu: -la miro de reojo- que hacen aquí?

Anakin: vinimos para sacarlas de esta nave –dijo frunciendo el ceño- Ashoka, como llegamos a las senadoras

Ashoka por su lado empezo a pulsar unos cuantos botones para ubicarlas y enviarle los datos a su maestro para ver como las encontrarían.

Ashoka: según las imágenes virtuales –dijo apuntando su dedo donde indicaba la imagen un punto rojo grande- hay una extensa zona abierta en el centro de la nave… maso menos esta en medio de ustedes 2

Anakin: vamos para aya, escuchaste Anthu –dijo levantando su brazo hacia el mas

Anthu estaba aun apoyada en el comunicador, junto a padme quien la miraba, Threpio a un vigilando por si un droide aparecía.

Anthu: ahí estaremos

Anthu miro a Padme alejándose del comunicador quien asintió hacia ella, y juntas corrieron fuera del lugar, con Threpio atrás de ellas aun. Justo Gribius llegaba al centro del control de la nave, donde un droide le dijo sobre una comunicación transmitida en la nave, Gribius rápido le dijo que le dijera de quien era la comunicación, pero los droides no sabían de quien era ya que no la interceptaron a tiempo, Gribius se enojo ante eso, entonces mando a que interceptaran todas las comunicaciones que hubieran, ya que queria a la senadora de una vez en el puente. Por otro lado los jedi llegaron al lugar indicado, viendo hacia la carretera de metal que pasaba rápidamente debajo de ellos, verificando si venían las senadoras.

Obi-wan: no las veo y no puedo contactar con Anthu, Anakin

Anakin: estan aquí maestro –dijo mirando por debajo de ellos- la siento

Entonces por otro lado unos metros lejos de ellos, habían llegado las senadoras con threpio justo por encima de la carretera donde se detuvieron.

Anthu: aquí es donde debemos vernos –dijo mirando hacia el frente para ubicarlo- como siempre llega tarde

Padme: debes tener razón, no lo veo –dijo mirando, anthu volteo a verla con una sonrisa algo nerviosa ya que se refería a cuando anakin llegaba tarde a sus visitas a escondidas

Threpio: -que miraba hacia atrás dijo- pero tenemos compañía de otro tipo

Anthu y Padme se voltearon para ver que venían atrás de ellas unos droides de batalla que las apuntaron al verlas, Anthu encendió su sable y Padme saco su pistola.

Droide: acábenlos –dijo y los droides comenzaron a disparar

Anthu: -empezó a cubrirlas contratacando con su sable- Padme ponte detrás de mi

Padme: claro –dijo dando un paso atrás y siguiendo disparando hacia los droides

Entonces mientras conforme se acercaban hacia ellos, mientras anthu contraatacaba llego a darles a unos cuantos mientras Padme también hacia caer unos también. Justo en ese instante Anakin escucho y sintió a Anthu por debajo de ellos

Anakin: ahí –dijo mirando hacia abajo como salían del lugar Anthu y Padme protegiéndose y disparando, con threpio por delante de ellas caminando lejos.

Anthu corrió junto con Padme lejos de ellos al ver una bajada, Anakin junto con Obi-wan entonces encendieron sus sables corriendo para llegar hasta ellas, justo unos 3 droides los vieron y cuando los atacaron, estos les devolvieron el laser derribándolos, y quedando el que les había advertido a los otros. Justo cuando llegaron fuera del piso donde estaban, Anthu miro a abajo donde estaba la carretera y luego se giro un poco mirando a Padme y a Threpio.

Anthu: salten! –dijo volviéndose hacia los droides

Padme: segura? –anthu asintió sin verla- está bien –asintió y tiro a threpio primero y luego ella se lanzo

Threpio: oh –dijo cayendo fuera de la plataforma de la carretera

Anthu cayó al lado de Padme mirándola, padme le ayudo acomodarse y juntas miraron hacia el frente en la carretera, ambas en cuclillas.

Anthu: estas bien? –dijo mirándola de reojo

Padme: perfectamente y tú? –dijo con una sonrisa

Anthu: también –dijo con una sonrisa de lado

Antu y Padme siguieron en la carretera agachándose un poco cuando pasaban unos pequeños túneles que aparecían por delante, justo cuando iban pasando por donde Obi-wan y Anakin, Anthu ve una idea perfecta y mira a Padme antes de llegar a ello.

Anthu: Padme confías en mí –dijo mirándola

Padme: claro que sí, porque lo preguntas ahora? –dijo mirándola confundida

Anthu: bien, espero que no te asustes, será rápido -aseguro

Padme: qué? –dijo extrañada, justo anthu mediante la fuerza la elevo, llevándola hacia donde estaban Anakin y Obi-wan- ahhh

Anthu suspiro de alivio en cuanto vio que Obi-wan tomo a Padme segura en donde estaban ellos, pero ella había quedado abajo, por lo que Anakin decidió bajar por ella.

Anakin: Anthu! –dijo lanzándose hacia abajo y Obi-wan y Padme se le quedaron viendo

Anakin al lanzarse llego a una plataforma que estaba al lado de la de Anthu, miro hacia ella en cuanto aterrizo, apoyado en una pierna. Anthu al sentirlo volteo hacia él.

Anthu: anakin! –dijo con una sonrisa al verlo

Anakin sonrio mirándola ya parado, pero volteo en cuanto vio un túnel, Anthu también estaba parada y se balanceo ante la rapidez que iba la carretera, mientras ambos pasaban por el túnel unos droides los vieron desde arriba, y le mandaron a uno a disparar, disparando la vía que iba por delante de la senadora, destruyendo la carretera por donde justo Anthu iba a pasar, ella se volteo rápidamente hacia Anakin.

Anthu: destruyeron el riel –dijo hacia el

Anakin: salta hacia mi –dijo abriendo sus brazos mirándola, anthu lo miro- usare la fuerza para ayudarte, tienes que confiar en mí –dijo estirando su mano

Anthu lo miro fijamente pensativa, era un jedi podía saltar hacia el fácilmente, aunque fuera un jedi en la distancia que estaban era casi imposible de llegar, solo le faltaba un poco de un metro a lo mínimo para llegar a él, asi que lo único que le ayudaría, era que el la ayudara mediante la fuerza para que no cayera hacia el vacio, ella obviamente confiaba en el, ya que él era su esposo por casi 3 años, solo unos cuantos meses más faltaba para eso, luego de una respiración mas, miro hacia Anakin ya que solo había pensado por lo máximo 5 segundos y ya faltaba poco para que el camino termine, asintió brevemente con una pequeña sonrisa y salto, anakin al instante con la fuerza la ayudo a llegar hacia él, y la cogió en sus brazos rápidamente en cuanto estuvo cerca, Anthu al sentirlo cerca lo agarro de sus hombros para equilibrarse.

Obi-wan: buena atrapada –dijo desde arriba cuando ellos pasaron por un túnel- yo iré por el droide junto con Padme –dijo dándose la vuelta, miro a la senadora quien asintió hacia él y corrieron juntos fuera del lugar

Por otro lado mientras los otros dos se alejaban, abajo en el carretera, Anthu y Anakin se abrasaron alegres de tenerse cerca y ver que estaban bien cada uno, anthu se sentía protegida en los brazos de su esposo y Anakin sentía un gran alivio al tenerla entre sus brazos, luego de unos segundos se separaron mirándose.

Anakin: las cosas que haces para tenerme cerca –dijo mirándola divertido

Anthu: cierra la boca –dijo cerrando los ojos y acercándose hacia el

Threpio por otro lado salía de una caja confundido de donde estaba, Obi-wan por su lado junto a la senadora Amidala lo hallaron y Obi-wan mediante la fuerza lo subió hacia donde estaban parados, threpio al instante se asusto.

Threpio: oh que sucede aquí –dijo mientras lo levitaban

Obi-wan mientras lo subía, al abrir los ojos sintió el peligro y era cierto ya que la senadora había dado un pequeño grito, ya que Threpio estaba en medio de la carretera y justo venia un tren de transporte yendo directo hacia éste. Pero para mala suerte de Threpio, el tren lo cogió llevándoselo consigo y enganchándolo en la parte delantera.

Threpio: deténganme por favooorr –dijo mientras era arrastrado junto al tren

Obi-wan: diablos –dijo mirando hacia donde threpio había sido arrastrado y luego volteo hacia la senadora- eso no es bueno….

Padme: en absoluto, threpio es demasiado importante debemos ayarlo

Obi-wan: lo sé, ese robot contiene demasiada información, llamare anakin para avisarle por si lo ve –dijo y activo su comunicador para hablar con anakin atra vez de este que estaba en su antebrazo- anakin me separe de tu droide

Anakin por otro lado mientras Obi-wan se comunicaba con él, estaba a punto de darse un beso con su esposa, el ya estaba cerrando los ojos inclinándose hacia ella, cuando su ex maestro se comunico con él, Anthu al escuchar a Obi-wan inmediatamente se alejo, dejando a Anakin al olvido y estando atenta a lo que Obi-wan se refería, que habían perdido de vista a Threpio.

Anthu: threpio –dijo mirando hacia otro lado y luego volteo a su esposo

Anakin se alejo con un gruñido de molesta al ver sido interrumpido, subió su brazo hacia él, hasta llegar a su muñequera donde se encontraba su comunicador, de este salió una pequeña luz verde de un lado indicando que respondería al llamado.

Anakin: mph yo me encargo –dijo y apago la comunicación mirando hacia su esposa y volviendo a la pose que estaban antes- te veré devuelta en el ocaso

Anthu: no! no podemos irnos, escuche a Gribius su híper propulsor está casi reparado

Anakin al instante decidió avisarle de esto a Obi-wan

Obi-wan: voy hacia esa dirección, asi que me asegurare de que no habiliten el híper propulsor, por otro lado ya mande hacia la nave a la senadora Amidala

Obi-wan estaba hablando sin darse cuenta aun que su comunicación era interceptada por los droides y que Gribius lo escuchaba atentamente y fue tras el al termino de la comunicación, por otro lado, Anakin y Anthu aun se encontraban en una de las carreteras, Anakin tomo la mano de su esposa mirándola mientras estaba al lado suyo.

Anakin: voy a sacarte de aquí –dijo, miro a su esposa que lo miro seria- se que quieres ayudar pero debemos salir de aquí, escuchaste a Obi-wan el se encargara del resto –dijo, ella le sonrio de lado ante la derrota y entonces él se giro hacia su comunicador- Artoo ayúdame a encontrar a Threpio está en los rieles –dijo y al instante escucho el pitido de Artoo respondiendo- lo sé… ah, lo sé, el si… solo encuéntralo y pronto te veré aya –dijo y al terminar miro hacia Anthu

Anthu miraba hacia el frente aun, Artoo por su lado se acerco a un acceso de la nave, para buscar a threpio, mientras que por su lado Threpio aun seguía enganchado en el tren pidiendo ayuda, Artoo pudo ayarlo y paro el tren en donde iba este, haciendo que salga disparado hacia delante Threpio, cayendo apoyado en una caja, pensado que había parado el tren pidiéndolo. Por otro lado la senadora ya estaba cerca de la nave, manteniendo cuidado en el camino por los droides, Obi-wan por su parte llego hacia la puerta corredora del centro de comando de la nave, al llegar cerca pasando esta cuando se abrió, el entro dentro viendo que delante de él habían 2 droides de batalla controlando el panel de control, al caminar más adelante, las luces se encendieron, y pudo ver que varios droides de batalla caminaban con sus armas apuntadas hacia él, todos lo rodearon ya que estaba a mitad del puente, Gribius justo salía a la vista en cuanto vio lo que sucedía riendo al ver al jedi atrapado, salto hacia adelante, haciendo que Obi-wan volteara a verlo con una sonrisa.

Gribius: hola, que tal? –dijo mirando al jedi- general Kenobi –dijo con un arma en la mano con droides a sus costados- en verdad pensó que iba a dejar el híper propulsor sin supervisión

Obi-wan: -lo miro poniéndose una mano en la barbilla- todo es posible, la verdad hoy no me ha impresionado

Gribius: jajajaja –rio- ahh mátenlo –ordeno y los droides apuntaron al jedi

Obi-wan salto esquivando los laser parándose en medio de dos corredores droides con escudo, encendiendo su sable, luego empezo a eliminar de plano a los droides hasta lanzar a un corredor mediante la fuerza a Gribius como distracción para salir de ahí, este se enfado al ver que el jedi logro su objetivo y as que un droide admiraba su trabajo, luego este mando a los droides a activar el híper propulsor ya que el se encargaría del jedi. Mientras por otro lado la senadora y el jedi estaba corriendo ya que eran atacados por un par de droides, ambos ya con sus sables en las manos activados contraatacando los lásers que les disparaban, hasta que llegaron cerca a un pasadizo donde se escondieron, Anthu vigilaba, mientras que Anakin se comunicaba con Obi-wan.

Anakin: Obi-wan, responde! –dijo levantando un poco su brazo en el comunicador

Anthu mientras tanto activo su sable y con este contraataco los laser que llegaban

Anakin: responde Obi-wan –dijo mientras miraba hacia tras en los droides

Obi-wan: Anakin! Me temo que Gribius ya nos descubrió

Anakin: qué? –dijo sonriendo de lado sarcástico- ya me di cuenta

Justo en ese entonces unos de los laser cayó en la pared donde estaba apoyado Anakin, Anthu por su lado seguía protegiéndolos con su sable, pero estos ya estaban cerca.

Obi-wan: nos reuniéremos en el ocaso, la flota debe activar la… –decía y justo su comunicación se desconecto

Anakin: Obi-wan! Responde! Obi-wan!

Anthu: -dio un paso atras y lo miro- que ocurre?

Anakin: -la miro aun con el brazo arriba- bloquearon la señal

Justo cuando hablo un laser volvió a caer cerca de la pared de metal que los cubría sacando chispas al llegar, Anakin tomo a su esposa acercándola hacia el poniéndola lejos. Los droides se iban acercando cada vez más hacia ellos, entonces Anakin miro a su esposa activando su sable y esta asintió, saliendo junto con él para encarar de una vez a los droides de batalla. Anakin se encargo de 2 mientras Anthu se encargado del otro faltante partiéndolo a la mitad.

Anakin: con eso ganaremos tiempo –dijo girándose para verla

Anthu: -sonrio de lado mirándolo- imagino que tienes un plan

Anakin: sígueme –dijo sonriéndole y caminando

Threpio por otro lado caminaba por un pasillo distraído, cuando de pronto una luz lo apunto y el alzo los brazo diciendo que se rendía, esta luz se acerco mostrando que lo había encontrado R2 y la senadora Amidala iba al costado de este mirando a Threpio.

Threpio: Arturito, mis Amidala, oh que alivio encontrarlos –dijo bajando los brazos

Artoo pitio algo en repuesta

Threpio: el maestro Anakin te mando a buscarme –dijo mirando a artoo

Padme: es cierto lo que dice R2 ahora debemos llegar pronto con los demás y llegar al ocaso

Artoo pitio y junto a la senadora comenzaron a caminar por el pasadizo en el que iba threpio, este los siguió rápidamente. Los droides por otro lado en la sala de comunicación empezaron hablar de que el híper propulsor ya estaba listo, cuando de pronto aparecieron en la puerta corrediza Anakin y Anthu, estos se asustaron al verlos entrar encendiendo sus sables, ambos entraron y empezaron a derribar en partes a los droides.

Anthu: Anakin! –dijo gritando cuando uno iba atacarlo

Anakin se volteo derribando a Anthu devuelta en el ascensor mediante la fuerza cuando esta se distrajo, y la salvo de que un droide la derribara, cuando este se deciso de los droides, Anthu apareció devuelta en la habitación con la cara seria caminando hacia él.

Anthu: desde que te conozco, te encanta jugar con droides –dijo sarcástica

Anakin: solía armarlos –dijo se giro un poco- ahora solo los ago pedazos

Anthu: bueno donde empezamos –dijo mirando el lugar

Anakin: primero hay que deshacernos de estos droides, para que no sepan –dijo acercándose al panel de control, sentándose en una de la sillas de al frente- que estuvimos aquí, voy a encender la nave para darle a Gribius una sorpresa

Anthu: entonces yo me desharé de los droides –dijo con una sonrisa de lado atrás de él parada

Pero ya les quedaba poco tiempo, para que pudieran salir de la nave de Gribius Ashoka trataba de darles más tiempo como sea, pero maestro Plo Koon ya no pensaba en darles mas ya que el tiempo era mucho y ya estaban preparados. Obi-wan por su lado estaba teniendo una lucha contra Gribius por las vías. Finalmente pudieron salir de ahí, en la nave de los jedi, al llegar a la nave de la república, todos salieron de la nave caminando a la pista, donde ya abajo los esperaban el maestro Plo Koon y Ashoka con una sonrisa.

Plo Koon: me alegra de que pudieron hacerlo

Obi-wan: y por poco –se cruzó de brazos parándose- sino fuera por Ashoka no lo hubiéramos hecho

Anakin: cierto buen trabajo sabionda –dijo poniendo una mano en la cabeza de esta

Ashoka: hey Skyguy

Anthu: Skyguy? –dijo bajando de la plataforma mientras los miraba con una sonrisa divertida y luego miro al otro maestro- maestro Plo –asintió hacia el

Plo koon: senadora –asintió con ella con una sonrisa paternal

Obi-wan se rio girándose para mirarla divertido.

Obi-wan: es el apodo que la padawan de anakin le dio, el primer día de conocerse

Anakin frunció el ceño.

Anakin: del cual le eh dicho que deje de hacerlo

Ashoka: oh vamos Skyguy a ti te gusta –dijo mirándolo divertida

Anakin: para nada, ten más respeto padawan -la miro serio cruzándose de brazos

Anthu los miro divertida para luego girar su cabeza a obi-wan quien le sonrió de lado.

Obi-wan: se parecen verdad?

Anthu: mucho –rio divertida

Padme: de que están hablando –dijo cuando se posiciono al lado de anthu

Anthu: sobre anakin pareciéndose a Ashoka

Padme: oh ya veo –sonrio con humor

Obi-wan y Anakin se voltearon a verla, Anthu no conocía para nada a Ashoka, entonces como sabia su nombre.

Anakin: anthu yo nunca te presente a Ashoka de donde la conoces? –la miro frunciendo ceño y luego miro a la togruta y de vuelta a su esposa- o se conocen?

Ashoka sonrio ampliamente y miro anthu quien le sonrio de vuelta.

Ashoka: conozco a Anthu –miro a su maestro- perdón a la senadora –miro a su vieja amiga- desde que llegue al templo fue el maestro Plo Koon junto con Caspian quien nos presentaron hace años –volvió sonreír- desde entonces somos amigas

Anthu: eso es muy cierto –sonrio maternalmente a Ashoka y luego miro a anakin- yo iba solicitar Ashoka hace unas semanas como mi padawan, pero veo que fuiste tu quien me la gano

Anakin la miro sorprendido, asi que era ashoka la padawan que le habían ganado y porque no se lo había dicho, hace semanas que obtuvo a la niña togruta, sin querer un padawan y si ella se lo hubiera dicho que se le habría dado, frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos.

Anakin: nunca me lo dijiste

Anthu: no hubo el tiempo –se encogió de hombros en defensa- ahora que estoy en misiones son pocas las veces que te veo anakin

Anakin: pero…

Obi-wan lo interrumpió dándoles una mirada severa a los dos.

Obi-wan: ya ambos tranquilos, debemos estar calmados acabamos de salir con vida de una nave separatista en ruinas y a punto de ser exterminada con nosotros adentro

Anakin y Anthu se miraron y asintieron, anthu dándole una mirada disculpas, lo cual anakin suavizo su rostro, no podía enfadarse con ella por mucho que quisiera, ella era su debilidad.

Obi-wan: en fin cuales son las nuevas coordenadas ahora –miro al otro maestro frente a el

Plo koon se giró hacia el para mirarlo.

Plo koon: encontrar a la maestra Secura, la última transmisión de ella fue de ayuda, parece ser que puede que haya quedado estancada junto a su padawan y tropa, cerca de ellos se contraba un planeta que al parecer esta deshabitado

Obi-wan: mmm anakin se puede encargar de ello

Anakin se giró hacia ellos luego de apartar la mirada de su esposa quien conversaba con ashoka y Padme.

Anakin: que!?

Obi-wan: si, se que contabas con regresar a coruscant con todos nosotros, pero la maestra esta en apuros, y nosotros debemos ver por otros casos este es el menos problemático, luego de que encuentres a la maestra junto a su padawan y tropa puedes regresar

Anakin frunció el ceño, que quería volver a coruscant con su esposa, no habían tenido tiempo de verse por casi más de una semana, sin darse cuenta a su lado se posiciono la senadora.

Anthu: me gustaría ir también

Anakin abrió un poco más lo ojos girándose para verla con una sonrisa de lado alegre.

Obi-wan: será imposible, tenemos más casos regresando

Anthu: lo tengo entendido maestro Kenobi, pero mi próxima misión será con maestro Windu, en una semana ya tengo apartado mis deberes

Obi-wan asintió en derrota girándose para ver a anakin que aun tenía esa sonrisa.

Obi-wan: está bien, ambos irán por la maestras secura, solo tengan cuidado el planeta donde puede estar varada es totalmente desconocido entre los mapas del sistema

Plo koon: asegúrense de estar en contacto al llegar, no queremos más imprevistos.

Anakin y Anthu asintieron, mientras los otros 2 maestros se retiraron. Ashoka al ver esto se acercó a ambos jedi, que se giraron para verse con una sonrisa, Padme se había ido con los otros maestro ya que no tenía nada que ver con la misión.

Anakin: se porque lo hiciste –se giró para verla- pensé que sería al menos para….

Anthu lo interrumpió poniendo una mano en su pecho.

Anthu: ani… no solo es por él, quiero estar más tiempo contigo, a sido casi mas de una semana desde que nos hemos visto

Anakin asintió mirándola mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro y colocaba na mano en su mejilla acariciándola

Anakin: te extrañe… demasiado, fue un tormento estar lejos de ti, pensando que –suspiro- cualquier cosa podría pasar y separarnos

Anthu puso su manos sobre la de anakin que estaba en su mejilla y sonrio amorosamente hacia el.

Anthu: no paso nada ani, ten por seguro que nada me separa de ti ni mucho menos no separar, te amo demasiado como para dejarte

Anakin: igual yo amor –asintió- se que exagero, pero esta guerra me está haciendo tener tantos conflictos conmigo mismo

Anthu: tranquilo amor, nada pasara estando juntos

Anakin: lo se…

Anakin se estaba inclinando hacia ella cuando sintió un a presencia acercándose a ellos, ambos se apartaron del otro, mirando a ashoka que se paro frente a ellos extrañada.

Ashoka: de que tanto hablan?

Anakin: de nada de lo que te interese tijeras –dijo con el ceño fruncido

Anthu: anakin –se cruzó de brazos mirándolo seria

Anakin: que? -la miro malhumorado

Ashoka: déjalo siempre es así de gruñón

Anthu: no y eso que no has visto nada, ya no sabré yo

Ashoka: ni que lo digas

Anakin; oigan yo sigo aquí? –dijo mirándolas con el ceño fruncido

Anthu: lo siento ani, pero es la verdad –se encogió de hombros mirándolo divertida

Ashoka: ani? -lo miro graciosa

Anakin: cállate

Anthu: en fin, podemos ir a ver las coordenadas, necesitamos buscar a la maestra

Ashoka: cierto, y ahí también debe estar Jeremy –la miro curiosa- es por eso que te ofreciste

Anthu miro de reojo anakin quien la miro esperando por su respuesta.

Anthu: se podría decir que si… -suspiro- es mi hermano menor ashoka, tiene apenas 15… sé que esta bien al lado de la maestra pero eso no me hace dudar por lo que puede pasarle

Ashoka asintió y luego le sonrio.

Ashoka: el está bien, te lo aseguro

Anakin: si tranquila –a miro reconfortante- todo estará bien, llegaremos a rescatarlos

Anthu asintió hacia ellos. Más tarde pudieron dar con la maestra, Jeremy y la tropa, pero su nave se estrelló, haciendo que anakin quedara inconsciente en el aterrizaje, Anthu al igual que ashoka se quisieron quedar por él, pero la maestra Secura les dijo que lo mejor sería buscar ayuda mientras el clon y Jeremy que estaba también herido en el brazo se quedaran a cuidarlo, pasado unos minutos lejos del lugar donde los dejaron, la maestra le pregunto a Ashoka algo que Anthu nunca se lo espero.

Ayala: sientes algo por el –dijo mirando ashoka a que estaba a su derecha

Anthu giro la cabeza rápidamente, para ver que decía ashoka sobre ello, para ella seguro era cariño hacia su maestro, pero eso no le quitaba el pensamiento de que ashoka si podría sentir algo por anakin, su esposo, no podía negarle que lo gustara, era joven, y anakin no era una mala opción a pesar de ser mayor para ella, era el típico chico malo que le gustaría a cualquier adolecente de su edad, él era guapo, sexy en otras palabras por su porte, arrogante, inteligente, divertido y muy amoroso, que más se podría pedir, ella lo amaba todo lo de el, ella no podría negárselo a que lo guste a ashoka, tenía muchas justificaciones para hacerlo, pero sabía que ese gusto pronto con el tiempo pasaría hacer un cariño a su maestro, ella lo sabía, porque había un tiempo en el cual obi-wan le había parecido atractivo, le había gustado, pero nunca había pasado a más, porque si hubiera sucedido eso, nunca se había casado con Anakin.

Ashoka: eso es malo –miro a la maestra y de reojo a anthu que la miraba atenta

Ayala: no, también pase por ello un tiempo –dijo caminando anthu y ashoka la miraron sorprendidas- en mis tiempo de padawan sentí algo por mi maestro, pero luego me di cuenta con el que solo era un cariño, además él era un jedi, yo sería uno pronto y no quería dejar el templo, así que en definitiva no podríamos estar juntos por más que lo quisiera

Anthu se mordió el labio, ella había pensado lo mismo pero con anakin, en si no podían estar juntos, pero luego llego la proposición inesperada de anakin quien al último los junto por toda la vida, nada los separaría con algo como eso.

Ayala: y es de suponer que usted paso por lo mismo senadora, no me puede negar que el maestro Kenobi no le pareció atractivo por un tiempo, él es muy apuesto

Ashoka la miro cuestionable y Anthu la miro sonriendo de lado.

Anthu: si en mis tiempos de padawan, abre tenido 16 años cuando paso, fue una etapa muy corta, pero como dijo la maestra es solo un cariño que le tienes a tu maestro, pronto veras a Anakin como tu mentor o incluso un padre o hermano mayor, eres aun una adolecente ashoka, solo va ser por un tiempo, ya veras

Anthu sonrio sin ganas, no sabía si esas palabras ultimas eran para ashoka o eran para si misma, solo esperaba que la joven togruta que había llegado a querer como una hermana pequeña cayera en el amor con su esposo, le destrozaría el alma si llegara a pasar eso. Ashoka asintió hacia ella sonriéndole de nuevo, sabiendo que eso pasaría con el tiempo…

************THE END DEL CAP*************

 **CHICOS AQUI QUEDAMOS HASTA EL SÁBADO A MAS TARDAR SE LOS PROMETO, COMO DIJE ESTOY EN APRIETOS EN LA UNIVERSIDAD, ESPERO COMPRENSIÓN, Y DE NUEVO DISCULPAS. EN FIN**

 **NOS VEMOS PRONTO!**

 **ADIOS :)**


	4. ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE! LEERLO POR FAVOR

**Hola chicos, disculpen se que ya han pasado casi 2 semanas creo U.U pero es que la universidad me trae tan atareada, aparte de que me translado a otra que son mas papeles x.x pero para pasarme debo salir bien, pero en fin, quería decirles atra vez de este anuncio, que no dejare esta historia, es mas, empezamos con el Episodio 3, pueden verlo publicado cuando entren a mi perfil, ya que por mas que intentado, al menos escribir este ultimo capitulo del intermedio, no me sale como quiero, asi que lo dejare en pendiente, no tiene mucho en relación con e episodio 3, solo consta de que mas participen Caspian como ashoka como otros personajes, espero que me disculpen, pronto publicare el episodio final de aqui, pero para no atrasarme publicare el III episodio ya, asi que nos empezaremos a volver a ver mas seguido :D con un capitulo al dia, estaré publicando todas las noches, asi que chicos nos vemos pronto! :D**

 **Adios!**

 **Atte: comenten por fis u.u xd**


End file.
